Thema con Variazione: Pride and Prejudice
by Kleines
Summary: The autumn of 1811 is a particularly wet one and this puts a strain on the inhabitants of Netherfield as well as Longbourn. One day before the ball Darcy goes on a ride and Lizzy for a walk. They meet under rather dramatic circumstances. Will this change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Dear reader,

As I have been reading some excellent stories on Pride and Prejudice by rochsmell and JustGrix I couldn't keep my fingers still – so here we go. I could not make my mind up whether I would like to follow the movie or the book, there is a mixture of both in it. I have no idea where the story will take us – maybe it is even a cul-de-sac but the idea was too much fun to resist – so let's see what happens. But chapter two is already in the making.

I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it, and let me know what you think. Enjoy,

Kleines

Chapter One: Mishap

Not that England and Hertfordshire especially sported only sunshine and warm days. The autumn of 1811 was a very wet one and Elizabeth as well as Mr. Darcy were ever after laughing at the rain when it kept drumming on the windows of Pemberley. In one of his rare moods of teasing he would call her his raindrop while Lizzy's runaway tongue might produce an affectionate "mud cake" to which he usually replied with deep chuckling.

Except for a few warm and dry days in October and a very warm night when the ball was held at Netherfield the sky had been overcast for all of the season and whenever the wind ceased the clouds had gotten rid of their wet burdens. The grounds were soaked with water and the dead leaves still clinging to the trees gave a rather melancholic air to the landscape.

The Bennets of Longbourn, however, were far too much occupied with matchmaking to notice the dreary weather. Only Elizabeth sometimes cast a longing glance towards her favourite spot near the pond where a few trees clustered. But they also were dripping and glistening with water and Elizabeth's usual ardour for outdoor activities was considerably dampened.

Jane especially was relieved to turn from the weather and find so much distraction within her noisy family because the constant dripping and gurgling of the water on the roof of the house only reminded her of the downpour in which she was caught on her way to Netherfield which resulted in her spending rather embarrassing days at the great house with only Charles Bingley's sometimes clumsy attempts to voice his adoration in discreet terms to keep her amused. Even her sister Elizabeth, who had been visiting and taking care of her, had been affected with the stiff atmosphere produced by Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy did nothing to lighten the mood.

Now Jane as well as all her sisters had a ball to prepare for which was termed the social event of the year and even the presence of ridiculous Mr. Collins could not defer their anticipation which was voiced with laughter, singing and giggling – a household containing six females, three of them rather childish, tended to feel more lively and crowded than one with more males in it.

The mood at Netherfield was much more sombre. Although Mr. Bingley seemed to be immune to the depressing weather which ruined his riding excursions as well as any hunting party he might have considered, Caroline was all the more affected by the rain and the grey clouds hurrying across the sky. Her constant complaining drove Darcy to near lunacy but he gave no indication but practised his stoic scowl. His thought kept wandering to his sister Georgianna at Pemberley. He imagined that the weather was also a challenge on her mood. Although she with her blond hair and light skin prone to freckles was not much of an outdoor person, he knew that Pemberley in autumn with fog, rain and the green colours fading from the garden could be rather depressive and lonely, which would surely influence his emotional sister Georgianna. The beautiful house was far too big for his sister and he wished he could have taken her with him but he was also aware of her sensitive nature and too much exposure to Caroline Bingley's antics would probably ruin her sweet disposition forever.

Darcy tried to cheer his sister up with almost daily letters but he was aware of the fact that her cheerful answers were merely a brave face. He could only discern her true mood when he was with her; otherwise he felt that he was deceived into believing that Georgianna was happy with her pianoforte while he had the notion that she was lonely and unhappy. He sighed deeply as an unbidden thought entered his mind: Elizabeth Bennet with her light playfulness would be the perfect companion and correspondent for his shy sister. He shook his head impatiently: Miss Elizabeth might be a bewitching young woman but she would not do as sister for Georgianna and Mistress of Pemberley. He sighed again – as Mrs Darcy she would do very well, he had to admit.

He tore his gaze from the wet lawn and turned to find Caroline Bingley watching him with a thinly veiled smile of disdain. Her snarling voice grounded on his nerve as she said: "Ah, the country, there is no pleasure like counting raindrops, is there?." He merely nodded and left the room in order to be spared an answer. In the corridor he meet Charles who tried to not laugh at the expression on his friend's face.

"What is it, Darcy? Is Caroline again trying to snare you?" Caroline's infatuation with Darcy's wealth had been a joke between the two friends for many months now. Darcy offered a grateful smile to Bingley and agreed: "Something like this, yes. If she makes another disdainful comment trying to get my approval I will start rudely shouting at her to keep her mouth closed. Therefore I decided to go riding."

Bingley looked out of the window and shrugged his shoulders: "Well, not the most promising of days for it but I can hardly keep you indoors. While you get some fresh air, I will try to endure my sister's comments and make her see the good things about the country. Maybe she is looking forward to the ball..."

Darcy stared at his friend. He could never understand, where Charles's endless optimism came from but then again, with a sister like Caroline he had not much of a choice. So he just said: "Don't get your hopes up too high" and turned to go to the stables. Charles's chuckle resounded in the corridor and for a moment, Darcy was infested with his friend's view of the world which resulted in a rare smile but before he mounted his horse, his usual scowl was firmly in place again.

Although Darcy was an experienced rider, he could not be persuaded to be careful this time. Too much pent-up energy pulsed through him and as soon as he was out of the carefully trimmed garden of Netherfield he let his horse race over the wet ground. The landscape flew by in a blur of green, grey and brown and he couldn't help shouting with joy. Although the air was cold and wet, it felt invigorating to be finally out of the house and under the open sky.

Darcy told himself that he did not care where he was going and that he simply let his horse find a path. He was nevertheless guiding the animal very subtly so that he was nearing Longbourn. With so much water on the ground and the sky promising still more rain, he did not expect to see anyone of the Bennet family. The thought of seeing the house and knowing that Elizabeth was in it, maybe sorting through ribbons or reading, was a strangely comforting notion and he smiled at himself because of his foolishness. But then again, nobody would ever know and he also deserved a little pleasure and if it gave him pleasure to look at the house of the Bennet family and contemplating Elizabeth's intelligent face, what harm could be in that?

With this new determination, he guided his horse all the more decidedly towards the road that led to Longbourn, a cul-de-sac, as he well knew. Anybody seeing him on this road, which was not very beautiful or even picturesque, would necessarily assume that he was on his way to the Bennets but he refused to be bothered by these implications. So he rode on, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, the landscape, the fresh air and the overcast sky were no longer able to hold his interest and he looked at his surroundings without really seeing them.

Kitty had, it felt like the 50th time, asked Elizabeth for her green ribbons for the ball and Elizabeth ran out of good reasons to refuse her. But then again, her two younger sisters did not only owe her a fortune but they also kept managing to acquire items Elizabeth had bought for her rather modest wardrobe. All in all, Elizabeth was far too practical to really care for extensive ribbons, artificial flowers or expensive and exotic feathers but she had her principles: Sharing among sisters was fine with her but giving away all her possessions like Jane did was out of the question – more out of educational reasons than meanness. But this did not hinder Kitty to accuse her of just that and finally Elizabeth had fled the house to avoid further conflict. She knew that as soon as she turned her back, her green ribbons would be gone but she did not care enough to stand her ground.

The grounds were wet and slippery with dead leaves, and decaying grass in grey and brown did nothing to cheer her up. Elizabeth hurried towards the cluster of trees at the pond which had received many a longing glance from her this autumn. She remembered last year's golden season when she spent many happy hours sitting under these trees, listening to the wind whispering in the dry and dying leaves while she was reading. As soon as Elizabeth stood under the trees she felt water dropping down her collar and with a sigh she relinquished her place to the water dripping from the tree. It was rather chilly and therefore she decided to keep moving. It wouldn't do to appear at the ball at Netherfield with a red and running nose. For a moment she found amusement in imagining Caroline Bingley's expression if she showed up with just that, her hair not done up and her walking boots but then she dismissed the image. She would have to deal with Caroline anyway, if Jane was to marry Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth shook herself – she started sounding like her own mother.

All paths she would have usually chosen for a short walk were drenched and she had no choice but to move to the road that connected Longbourn with the rest of the world. Even here small pools of water had gathered and she hoped that no carriage or rider was on his way to the house that would unfailingly splash her. But then again, they did not expect any visitors and she was in no danger of having her dress ruined.

Elizabeth moved swiftly along the road and enjoyed the silence that enveloped her. Sometimes she envied people like Charlotte Lucas who had many siblings as well but they were usually quieter than her own sisters. Even the Bingleys with only three siblings seemed preferable at that moment and the Darcys were almost ideal – only a brother and a sister. Elizabeth smiled at her own absurd thought and continued on the road. As she turned a corner she was suddenly struck by the unexpected sound of hooves hitting gravel. Before she had time to process the information and make room on the road, a black horse rushed by and she had barely a chance to get out of the way of the kicking legs of the huge mount. The horse must have been as surprised as she was because it neighed shrilly and got on its hind legs.

Darcy may have been lost in thoughts but he realised that someone was on the road whom he had barely missed on his horse. Nevertheless, he was unprepared for the reaction of his horse which was normally a very even-tempered beast. Before he could strengthen his grasp on the reigns and get the animal under control he felt himself slipping from the back of his horse. Automatically, he tried to save as much of his dignity as possible by trying to land on his feet instead of curling himself up in a ball as he had learned. He managed to land on his feet but the nasty crack from his right foot did not sound promising and he lost his balance as a sharp pain shot through his ankle. He tumbled down undignified and parts of his frock were sullied with mud from one of the many puddles of the road.

He groaned with pain and then spat out a heartfelt "Damnation!" Only then did he open his eyes and closed them again in horror. Of all people Elizabeth Bennet was standing in front of him, staring at him in wide-eyed disbelief. He tried to get to his feet swiftly but pain made him sink back on the wet ground. At the same time he gave a sharp whistle which would hopefully convince his horse to return to his master. He chose to not imagine the effect of his mount returning to Netherfield with a dramatically empty saddle. Irrationally, he hoped that when opening his eyes a second time, Elizabeth Bennet would be gone like a dream but this was not to be. Instead she was holding his horse by the reigns. If an animal could look guilty, Gringolet definitely did. He nuzzled his head like saying sorry and Darcy could not help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation: Here he was, his dignity in shatters, caked in mud, possibly with a sprain or even broken ankle and Elizabeth Bennet was staring down at him as if he was a nightmare come true.

"Miss Bennet", he finally managed to say and added rather wryly: "Forgive me for not bowing but I would be very happy indeed if I could stand or even mount my horse again..."

Suddenly, Elizabeth was also able to see the humour in the scene displayed right before her and she started to laugh heartily. Darcy looked at her and despite his distress he could not help noticing how beautiful she was with her face lit up by mirth and her glorious hair curling around her head like a nimbus. A smile formed on his lips that only fled when another wave of pain shot through his ankle. He gritted his teeth and looked up at her.

She noticed the expression on his face and let go of the reigns in order to bend down to him. "Oh, Mr Darcy, I am so sorry for laughing – I did not mean to make fun of you but this is a rather absurd situation I find myself in. How can I be of assistance to you?"

He tried to think while humidity soaked through his clothes. Finally he suggested: "I know that this is highly inappropriate but could you try to help me up? Maybe I can get back on Gringolet and return to Netherfield."

Elizabeth considered this and offered her hand so that she might try to pull him up. As soon as she had him in a standing position he paled visibly and leaned heavily on his horse. As he looked up on it, he felt that mounting it would be comparable to climbing Ben Nevis – only without shoes. Elizabeth watched him closely and finally ordered in a firm voice which took him by surprise: "Mr Darcy, there is no way you can mount your horse, let alone ride back three miles to Netherfield. Please do me the honour of accompanying me back to Longbourn. Then we will see what we can do to further assist you."

Just the thought of meeting with her vulgar mother, her cynical father and her silly sisters in his momentary state of distress was appalling to him but he found that he had no other choice. It was impossible for him to get on Gringolet and limping back to Netherfield might easily result in him never walking again. So he nodded his agreement and they set off together, he leaning on Gringolet as best as he could while Elizabeth had grasped the reigns and silently lead the way. As they were moving painfully slowly, they were caught in another downpour and within moments, they were both drenched to the skin.

"Please, Miss Elizabeth, I am sure, I will find my way to your house, to please try to get out of the rain", he proposed. He wished his voice carried more conviction but the effort of limping next to his horse had taken that away. Therefore Elizabeth looked at him angrily and outright refused: "Mr Darcy, I am already soaked and I will not leave you out here alone only to stay dry."

Talking to her, he notice, took his mind of the pain, and he argued back: "You will get a cold and miss the ball!" She looked at him disbelievingly and then pointed out: "Well, lucky you, you will definitely not have to dance!" He bit back a laugh at her unforgivingness and inquired playfully: "But you don't believe that my fall was on the sole purpose to avoid dancing tomorrow?" Elizabeth heard the suppressed laughter in his voice and could not help letting her own playfulness get the better of her: "Well, who knows, Mr Darcy? As you abhor dancing so much, this is an appropriate way to avoid it for the next weeks, if not even months!" Suddenly, the light mood was gone and he said gravely: "Miss Elizabeth, don't say that – if this is grave indeed, I might be limping for the rest of my life..."

"I am sorry, Mr Darcy, I did not mean to give you even more pain...", she apologized quietly and inwardly, she cursed her loose tongue. They walked again in silence after this exchange and finally reached Longbourn. As Darcy had anticipated the Bennet family was in an uproar as soon as they found him on their doorstep and their noisy concern added to the pain in his ankle a severe headache.

Finally, Mr Bennet appeared on the scene, shooed his wife and daughters away and allocated the patient to the parlour and his own manservant to help him out of his wet clothes. Darcy sank into the cushions thankfully and only wished that Elizabeth had been allowed to stay before he stared out in the rain while he waited for the doctor and his judgement.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear reader,

Please do not rely on the speed of updating the story... I will slow down eventually and very soon possibly... Anyway, this is the next chapter of Mr. Darcy being at Longbourn. I think one or two more chapters will take the story to its end – don't worry, it will be the classical happy ending.

Thanks a lot to all of those who follow the story, put it on their favourite list and left a comment. I am sorry that the first paragraph of the last chapter was confusing but I hope that it will become clear at the end :) If you want to keep me going – keep reviewing, following and putting the story on your favourite list :)

Ah, and rochsmell has updated the lovely story called In the Middle Before Beginning – check it out, it is brilliant!

Enjoy reading and have a good week!

Chapter 2: Another Patient

Darcy knew that he made a bad patient because he was nothing of what the word demanded. When the doctor finally arrived, he also received two notes from Netherfield – one from Charles which was full of concern for his friend and the other from his sister who put forth all kind of absurd theories about his fall. As he suspected Caroline's missive lacked all notions of compassion.

On the bright sight, the doctor proclaimed that he had been extremely lucky because his ankle was not broken but merely sprained which would still keep him inactive for several weeks. As Elizabeth had predicted, dancing tomorrow was out of the question and travelling back to Netherfield this evening, also. The doctor had ordered him to rest for a day or two to get the cold and dampness out of his bones and to let his foot rest. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably on his makeshift bed in the drawing room of Longbourn.

A mean little voice that sounded like Caroline Bingley told him that now he had what he wanted – closeness to Elizabeth. Through the closed door of the drawing room he could hear the noisy affairs of the household which had not really calmed down after his rather dramatic arrival. But although he could hear the eldest Miss Bennet admonishing her younger sisters, Elizabeth's voice was strangely absent from the cacophony.

The manservant that seemed to be assigned to him solely brought him a meal and then he was alone again and suddenly he felt a wave of compassion for Jane Bennet who had been confined to a room in Netherfield just a few days before. She must have felt lonely and superfluous and neither he nor Caroline had made the slightest effort to ease her condition. On the contrary, he imagined that Caroline's visits to the sick must have been extremely trying for the sweet-tempered eldest Miss Bennet.

He sighed and leaned back into the cushions. If he allowed himself to be honest with himself, he wished dearly that Elizabeth might make the same effort for him as she had done for her sister. He knew that he was being absurd, irrational and pathetic but he couldn't help wishing for a kind face taking care of him.

As if she had heard his prayers and decided to answer him, the door opened and revealed Elizabeth standing there together with a maid she instructed to straighten his pillows. He managed to give her a weak smile and bowed his head silently, well knowing how pathetic he looked.

"Mr. Darcy, how are you feeling?", she inquired politely and sat down on a stool next to where he was lying. The candles had already been lit and the room had a homely glow to it that Netherfield would always lack and Pemberley rarely exhibited. He attributed it to Elizabeth's presence and allowed himself a wry smile for his sentimentality.

"The truth to be told, I am very comfortable and the doctor has given me some of his magic potions to dull the pain – so I am quite well and bored out of my mind." He was surprised at how petulant he sounded and flinched from himself but she laughed lightly and showed him what she was holding in her hand: A book. He did not dare to hope that she would read to him. The glint in her eyes made him suspicious and she playfully announced: "Our cousin Mr Collins has arranged another reading session of Fordyce's sermons, so I took the opportunity to steal away..." He laughed with her and hated to admit that he did not want to believe that she merely came to him in order to escape her dreadful cousin.

As if she had read his thoughts or noticed her blunder she hastily added: "But this does not mean that I wouldn't have come anyway – I know how boring it is to be simply confined to a bed and not be able to do anything. I was severely ill as a child and it was horrible." His smile deepened and he teased her: "So you still try to make up by your outdoor walks today?" He felt foolishly proud when she laughed at his comment.

"That may be a valid explanation" she admitted and added after a moment: "You have probably noticed by now that it can be rather noisy here and this is not helpful when you are trying to concentrate on a text. So sometimes I flee to calmer realms to read." Elizabeth held her breath because she had committed another blunder by pointing out the sometimes loud dealings of the household but Darcy did not comment upon it but gestured towards the book that she was still clutching.

"What did you choose?" he asked and relieved she opened her tome to read the content to him: "Well, it is a selection from Shakespeare because I assumed that everyone likes Shakespeare. The sonnets, Macbeth, Coriolanus and the Merchant of Venice are on offer."

"And here I go thinking that it was you who said that sonnets drive love away" he teased and at the same time he held his breath for his boldness implying that there was something like love between them. Now Elizabeth was the tactful one by suggesting: "I assumed that you were not so fond of the sonnets so which one of the three plays shall it be?"

He considered them and dismissed the Merchant of Venice immediately. She looked relieved and admitted that she also liked the other two plays better. He was surprised because he always assumed that the Scottish play and the Roman plays were too boring for a woman. But then again, he reminded himself, Elizabeth was not just any woman. She was the woman who had finally captured his attention.

"Now it is your turn to choose" he suggested "we rejected the sonnets and the Merchant – so either Coriolanus or Macbeth..." Elizabeth sat there, silently considering the options. Finally she said: "That is a choice too difficult. I love both of them best: Macbeth for its beautiful but cruel language, Coriolanus for its hero..." It was all he could do to not stare at her because she had voiced almost the exactly same reasons for liking these two plays that he had. Finally he asked: "You like Coriolanus?"

Elizabeth blushed under his intense gaze but bravely admitted: "I do. He is a principled man, one could even say a good man. The character has a quality about him that is hard to describe but I cannot help admiring him..." He fell silent and wondered whether he should tell her that an acquaintance he once had at Oxford had compared him to Coriolanus. Then he remembered his manners and remained silent, awaiting her decision. She chose Coriolanus.

"So it is principle over beauty?" he teased and she laughed again. "Sometimes it is, yes. But I think Coriolanus fits you better than Macbeth and as I came here especially to read to you, I adjust my choice to your character." He smiled at her and followed up on his point: "And as my character is more principled than beautiful, that is a good choice." Elizabeth stared at him horrified and tried to get out of the trap: "No, sir, this is not what I meant. I am sorry if I implied..." He interrupted her with a smile: "You are absolutely right and not the first to compare me to Coriolanus. I cannot find you at fault for that and am rather grateful that you did not find any likeness to Macbeth."

Elizabeth simply smiled at his comment because it showed to her that Mr. Darcy was well aware of the fact that he was often judged as proud and arrogant. What had occurred with Mr. Wickham she chose to forget in this moment – she was merely providing some entertainment for the invalid and told herself that she would not take any further interest in the gentleman. She leaved through the book and started reading: "Before we proceed any further, hear me speak..."

It seemed that neither Elizabeth nor Mr. Darcy were missed by the company of Longbourn. Elizabeth managed to go through the text up to Coriolanus's first speech. Here Mr. Darcy stole the book out of her hand and read Coriolanus's part himself with a barely suppressed slightly ironic smile and a glint in his eyes that made Elizabeth realised that he indeed was capable of going past his dignity. As he handed her the book back, he was rewarded with a dazzling smile that made his heart beat faster.

Foolishness, he admonished himself silently but he knew full well that for tonight at least he fought a losing battle and thus resigned to the pleasure of spending time with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's mere charity turned into pleasure of having Mr. Darcy turning some of Corionalus's statements into witty ironic comments and sometimes she had to suppress her laughter. Who would have thought that the taciturn and unsocial man of the Meryton Assembly could be such good and amusing company? But then again, he had told her himself that he was bored and he probably made the most of the entertainment she could provide with her book. But Elizabeth was not one to be insulted by that but simply enjoyed the good time she had that evening and was glad that she decided to join the ailing instead of listening to Mr. Collins's reading another sermon of Fordyce.

Both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were dismayed when Mrs Bennet entered the room and noisily shooed her daughter out of it. When Mrs Bennet was finally satisfied that her guest was as comfortable as possible she also left the room and Mr. Darcy to his musings how a mother as loud and vulgar as Mrs Bennet could have a daughter as charming as Elizabeth. With these thoughts he finally fell asleep.

When the next morning dawned he was served breakfast but there was no visit from Elizabeth. Instead a rather stubborn cough had settled on him that made him feel like his old dog at home at Pemberley barking at visitors to the estate. Exhausted he sank back into the cushions and cursed his luck.

Instead of receiving any of the females of the Bennet's household, Mr. Bennet emerged in the door to the parlour and regarded him thoughtfully before he greeted him: "Good morning Mr. Darcy. How are you feeling today?" Mr. Darcy inclined his head and admitted: "Rather poorly, to be honest. The rain has had a negative effect on me. I hope that Miss Elizabeth has been more fortunate..." Before he could continue speaking, another fit of coughing took hold of him and he was embarrassed at his lack of control over his ailment. Mr Bennet, however, looked at him worriedly and explained: "Although I know that the comfort you will receive at Netherfield will be much greater, I suggest that you stay at Longbourn for another night because the ball will make the house noisy and it might be difficult for you to get the much required rest."

Darcy looked up surprised. He had assumed that the Bennets wanted to get rid of his presence at Longbourn as quickly as possible but Mr. Bennet's offer showed nothing but kindness towards him and gratefully he accepted because he really did not feel up to travelling back to Netherfield and standing up to Caroline. He could not help but see the irony in his situation and he smiled at Mr Bennet wryly as he said: "It seems that I am trying to imitate Miss Bennet. I am very sorry for the inconvenience that my presence surely causes in your household."

Mr Bennet looked at him strangely and finally said: "I don't think that Lizzy was too unhappy yesterday evening to spend time with you. Besides that, no, sir, you are not an inconvenience. We are honoured to be of assistance to you so that we might, at least to some extent, pay back the effort you, Miss and Mr. Bingley took to restore our Jane to health." Normally, Mr. Darcy would have liked to examine Mr. Bennet's statement more closely but another coughing fit made that impossible and the gentleman took this as his cue to withdraw.

All morning, Mr. Darcy could not help hearing footsteps all over the house and loud exclamations demanding ribbons, shoes and all the refinements of the female wardrobe. Around midday there was a rather timid knock at the door of the drawing room and Elizabeth entered once again. She, who was normally full of laughter and life, looked timid and insecure and her greeting was barely audible.

"Miss Elizabeth, thank you for the interest you take in this rather boring patient", he tried to humour her but that seemed to be the wrong words for him to choose because she simply shook her head and inquired: "Sir, has my father already talked to you?"

"Yes, he did and I gratefully accepted his kind offer of me staying another night at your house. I hope this will provide much needed rest and improvement of my health. After this I will be gone and be no longer a burden to your family." Elizabeth nodded and did not voice a single world of regret of him leaving Longbourn although tact and manners would have dictated such a comment. He sighed and after she had left he wondered what could have been the cause for her strange behaviour. Probably the lack of Fordyce's sermons, he mused sarcastically and drifted over to a light doze.

Elizabeth was at a loss. She had not forgotten Mr. Wickham's accusations concerning Mr. Darcy and the living at Pemberley but the man of yesterday evening was hard to imagine as being heartless and cold. But then again, she told herself, literature was the way to catch her attention and with someone clever to discuss and enjoy her favourite texts she was easy to ignore other, less pleasant facts about the person. Elizabeth had to admit that she had enjoyed the evening spent in Mr. Darcy's company immensely and Jane had been astonished to see her sister entering their bedroom with a happy glow to her cheeks.

Jane had been the one to remind Elizabeth of Mr. Darcy's dubious role in Mr. Wickham's life and Elizabeth had been horrified at her own behaviour. Jane, dear Jane, had of course only seen the merits of entertaining Mr. Darcy and proclaimed her sister's effort as a charitable gesture which all of them should have been sharing in. It had also been Jane who had advised Elizabeth to see Mr. Darcy this morning, too, because as she had said: "The poor man, what is he to think? You spent hours with him reading Shakespeare and do not spare him a glance the next morning? He will be at a complete loss!"

"But I don't even like him!" Elizabeth had protested but Jane had just smiled at her: "But you enjoyed yesterday evening and it is only polite to see him today – if only to inquire after his health." And with these words Jane had pushed her sister gently towards the parlour door. So Elizabeth was standing in the drawing room trying to find something to say that would have put them back on even ground but she was not able to uphold a polite conversation and had fled from the room when the first opportunity to do so arose.

She was ashamed of herself but then again, she tried to forget about the evening before and dressed with special care for the ball at Netherfield, hoping that she would be able to dance with Mr. Wickham and enjoy his conversation which would, at least in her mind, somehow erase the reading session with Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy heard the whole company depart for Netherfield and longed to hear a goodbye from Elizabeth but nothing happened and an almost airy calm settled on the house after the Bennets were gone. He fell back into the cushion and closed his eyes. What had he done to Miss Elizabeth to deserve such a treatment and what had she done to him that she affected him so much? He would have loved to see her dressed for the ball and complimented her on her taste. What a besotted fool he was!

Instead of constantly think of Elizabeth, he forced his mind on more urgent business. He would return to London as soon as possible and if his condition allowed, he would be travelling on to Pemberley at the earliest date. He knew that the rest and distance to current events that he dearly needed he could only find in Derbyshire and Georgianna would be overjoyed to see him well before Christmas.

As almost always the thought of Pemberley and its sheer beauty had a calming effect on him and Elizabeth's puzzling behaviour was no longer so important to him. She could not be Mistress of Pemberley and therefore he had to forget her. With this determination on his mind he fell asleep again while his heart was saying different things but Mr. Darcy was unaccustomed to listening to that source of wisdom so he missed its remarks on Elizabeth Bennet.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear reader,

Here we go again! I am sorry that I had to remove Mr. Darcy from Longbourn but he complained to me that he could not stand Mrs Bennet, Lydia and Kitty another day – and who I am to refuse Mr. Darcy? Certainly no Lizzy!

But here we also say goodbye to Caroline who has played her role and tried all in her power to get Mr. Darcy without success. Maybe we will see her briefly at the end although I doubt it. And Mr. Darcy explores more of his foolish sentimentality while Lizzy searches for a book.

Thanks to the nearly 50 people following this story, people favouring and reviewing it! It's like feeding me strawberries or chocolate :)

We might experience a little hiatus in the next week – for one because I will be back among the work force and also because I will be going to England next weekend to gather inspiration :) But don't worry, the next chapter is already in the making and has already a title (I love alliterations!) and a plot sketched out.

But for now enjoy and take care!

Chapter 3: Balls and Bewilderments

Mr. Darcy spent the day of the ball basically dozing whenever his rather persistent cough would allow for it. Elizabeth had left the compilation of Shakespeare she had read from on the stool when her mother had ushered her out of the room and his presence. No one had come to retrieve the book and he thus used it gladly to kill time but unfortunately, it also reminded him of Elizabeth.

Finally, he grew tired of reading and fell asleep but was rather roughly awakened by the family returning from the ball. Although Mr. Bennet had his daughters, especially Kitty and Lydia, instructed to not disturb the invalid with their loud voices when entering the house, they had paid no heed to his words and were loudly discussing the dances and the participants. Mrs Bennet, too, joined their musings and added many observations about Netherfield, its size and general grandeur, which would be Jane's to live in after her marriage to Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy closed his eyes in resignation – this family would never do for Pemberley.

After a while it grew quite again and he fell asleep again only to be reawakened by the household gathering for breakfast. He could not help but overhear the proposal Elizabeth received from Mr. Collins and the sheer absurdity of the situation made him grin rather lopsidedly. He was irrationally gratified and proud of Elizabeth when she clearly rejected the proposal but her mother's outbursts were less easy to bear. But then again, who was he to deny Elizabeth a marriage? He knew that if he could not have her, he did not want any other man in the world to marry her but this was ridiculous and Mr. Collins did indeed have a valid point: Elizabeth might never receive another proposal.

While Mrs Bennet was chasing and yelling after her second eldest daughter, Mr. Collins used the opportunity to introduce himself in his usual and pompous way to the nephew of his esteemed patroness.

"Mr. Darcy, I was not aware of the connection you had to my patroness Lady Catherine, and I am most grateful to make your acquaintance. If I can be of any assistance in your current predicament, please let me know, and I will be sure to fulfil your requests as speedily as possible. I am sure that Lady Catherine is already informed of your little accident and now that I see you personally, I can inform her that you are indeed in a sad state but I am sure that you with the grace and sturdiness of your family will be quick to recover..."

Mr. Collins droned on and Mr. Darcy closed his eyes in horror. Elizabeth had been absolutely right to refuse this ridiculous and pompous man and he just hoped and prayed that her mother would not force her to do otherwise. His stern and arrogant behaviour, unfortunately, did nothing to cut Mr. Collins short – on the contrary, he judged his monosyllabic answers as signs of elevated rank bearing with ailments. Mr. Darcy was only rescued from Mr. Collins when a carriage from Netherfield arrived to bring him back to the Bingleys. After his encounter with the clergyman he said his farewells with a lighter heart and was determined to put all that was connected to Longbourn out of his mind forever, although he was holding a keepsake firmly in his hand.

Elizabeth could not really claim that she had enjoyed the ball at Netherfield. Her only pleasure had been that Jane was basically constantly dancing with Mr. Bingley and her smiles were full of happiness. Charlotte Lucas, however, might have had a point – Jane should be a little more forward in her affection so that Mr. Bingley was encouraged to such an extent that he might actually propose to her.

With Mr. Collins at her heels wherever she turned and Mr. Wickham strangely absent, Elizabeth's evening had evolved into a nightmare and her feet proved that Mr. Collins's lightness of foot was not to be overestimated. Her sore and trampled-on feet had her sit out several dances which put off other partners than Mr. Collins. She was also unable to learn anything new about Mr. Wickham except that urgent business had called him away. She would have loved to delve deeper into the mysterious story about the living at Pemberley and the connections he had to the Darcy-family but her only source of information was Jane. She had discreetly asked Mr. Bingley about that shared past but he was unable to give her more detailed information, so Elizabeth was left to her own musings which had her wondering how she could have enjoyed Mr. Darcy's company so much the evening before. She wished she had been bold enough to ask him what he had been doing on the road to Longbourn anyway but she did not want to pry into his affairs and he had given no indication of any special business at Longbourn. So it remained a mystery to her and her evening at Netherfield was basically filled with musings and the futile attempts to escape Mr. Collins and his constant prattle about his living and more importantly, about his patroness.

With Kitty and Lydia drinking too much punch and flirting with every man who was not over forty, Mary tormenting the pianoforte and her mother loudly talking about the marriage of Jane to Mr. Bingley as a matter already settled, Caroline Bingley did indeed have a point when she commented upon Elizabeth's interesting relations, and more than once she had wished dearly that she had stayed at home under the pretence of taking care of Mr. Darcy.

Caroline Bingley's expectations were also ruined when she got the missive from Longbourn informing her and her brother of Mr. Darcy's accident and the impossibility of him attending the ball. All the little verbal ferocities aimed at the country and the Bennet-family especially had to remain unsaid and during the evening so many perfect opportunities for witty criticism had arisen – it really was a pity. No one of the country pumpkins could tempt Miss Bingley to dance and none of the gentlemen were tempted to offer a dance to the haughty young woman. So she spent her own ball wandering the rooms and graciously accepting compliments about the arrangements, the candles or the general splendour of her house. She fervently wished Mr. Darcy would be here – or even better she would be at Pemberley with him.

The only one to genuinely enjoy the ball was Mr. Bingley. Although he was all compassion when it came to his friend being confined to the bed, he could not help thinking that Darcy actually did not mind so much because he was well aware of his friend's aversion to dancing with a partner he did not know well. Apart from that Mr. Bingley had Jane's hand secured for almost every dance and he had decided that she was the most charming girl that he ever met. He did not care much that his opinion of Jane did further his sister's displeasure.

When Caroline had the chance of catching her brother without Miss Bennet or any other guest overhearing her words, she voiced her opinion in the strongest terms as she was used to do: "Charles, I will not stay another day at this dismal place. Darcy will want to go back to London as soon as possible and I insist on us joining him!" Mr. Bingley was not one to argue but brought up to fulfil every wish his spoilt sister might have. So he merely agreed and thought with regret of the many encounters with Miss Bennet he would now surely miss. But then again Mr. Bingley was not the man to brood on the future when the present looked so bright: He still had tonight to enjoy dances with her and her smiles that she bestowed lavishly on him, even when his remarks, he knew very well, were sometimes clumsy and bordered on silliness. But Miss Bennet seemed to understand without problems that this resulted from him being entirely charmed by her and not his general inability to have a straight thought.

Even the best balls have to come to an end and Elizabeth as well as Caroline were relieved when the Bennet-family left Netherfield – Elizabeth because the string of embarrassments produced by her family was now at an end, and Caroline because Charles would no longer look at Miss Bennet like a besotted fool. For heaven's sake, the Bennets were poor, far beneath them in terms of taste, style, fortune and cultivation and the family was outright impossible. She was sure that Mr. Darcy would wholeheartedly agree to this judgement even if he had rather flippantly, she thought, voiced his admiration for Miss Elizabeth's fine eyes when she stayed at Netherfield during her sister's illness. The comment had irked her to such an extent that she felt some drastic measures were in order.

The Bingleys had only been able to rest shortly because the last guests, meaning the Bennets, left when it was already dawning. Caroline ordered her and Charles's belongings to be packed up and also took the liberty of having Mr. Darcy's possessions boxed away. While she supervised this, she took the liberty of smuggling a little note of affection into his shirts which was tied with one of her ribbons. She smiled at her own boldness but she had been focussing her attention on him for over a year now and it was high time to take their acquaintance to the next step and what could she do if the man in question was shy? She was an active and self-assured woman and did not mind acting on her own accord. After all, she was trying to secure herself one of the most eligible bachelors of England and plant her family securely among the landed gentry – relations to an earl had never been to anyone's disadvantage, especially when the gentleman in question was fabulously rich.

The carriage taking Mr. Darcy back to Netherfield arrived shortly after midday and after a few hours, he was supposed to travel to London. He was surprised to find the Bingleys also all packed and ready to join him and he did not need Charles's rather rueful explanation of Caroline insisting of joining him to fathom that Caroline wanted her brother and Miss Bennet separated at the earliest convenience. He could not deny that he was thankful that her opinion on the Bennets was practically the same as his. When he further examined the thought, he shortly wondered whether he was as haughty and arrogant as Caroline but dismissed this musing with the excuse that he had to think not only about himself but about his sister and Pemberley as well. He did not, however, realise that Caroline had also quite similar reasons for her refusal of the Bennets.

When the Bingleys were gone, the calm country-pace Mr. Bennet valued so much, was re-established quickly. Only the militia offered some variation in the days at Longbourn. Jane had trouble coping with Mr. Bingley's sudden departure – Caroline's note of farewell stated clearly that she expected her brother to marry Georgianna Darcy and them joining the company at Pemberley over Christmas. Jane's low spirits were even noticed by her parents and she was finally sent to London with her aunt and uncle to be distracted by the amusements that only the town could offer.

One day in January Elizabeth was wandering the house in search of the Shakespeare-compilation when she encountered her father: "Sir, have you come across the tome that includes the sonnets, the Merchant of Venice, Macbeth and Coriolanus?" Mr Bennet looked at his daughter in surprise. He was well aware that she was the only one to really take an interest in books and he had also been looking for that specific book in order to check on a figure of speech in Macbeth but he was convinced that Elizabeth had it for her own perusal and said so.

"No, sir, the last time I had this book with me was when I was reading to Mr. Darcy. After that I never saw the book again." Father and daughter were lost in thoughts and Mr. Bennet finally disclosed: "When Mr. Darcy was leaving Longbourn, he was carrying a book but I thought nothing about it. Maybe it was a tome, I assumed, that you had borrowed at Netherfield and he was now returning it to the Bingleys. Now that I come to think of it, it could have well been the Shakespeare-compilation..."

Elizabeth was dumbfounded – did Mr. Darcy really steal a book? And one so common as an edition of Shakespeare. She had heard praise about the library at Pemberley and assumed that he had many editions of Shakespeare to choose from and not rely on such a poor compilation as theirs. But maybe the book he had been carrying was indeed a volume from Netherfield and he had ridden over to their house on that fateful day to deliver it to their father. Even in her own mind this did not make sense but then again, it also did not make sense that Mr. Darcy would purloin one of their books. She shook her head and offered: "Well, maybe someone just misplaced it and we will find it again when we least expect it." Her father merely nodded because he was already thinking about what relation the beautiful Odonata had with the more base Insecta. Elizabeth knew the faraway expression on her father's face and gave up on retrieving the book. Still, the thought of Mr. Darcy taking the volume did not leave her mind and she wished she could confront him.

Mr. Darcy had indeed taken the book. It was done on the spur of the moment and he treasured it immensely because it seemed to him that he had a connection to Elizabeth whenever he held it in his hands. He knew that his behaviour was unpardonable and could be proclaimed theft but he would not want to miss the volume for the world. As the days grew into weeks and then into months, he could not help but let his thoughts wander into Hertfordshire, forgetting about his determination to never think of that place again.

Georgianna, always perceptive, had asked him more than once over Christmas what occupied his mind because he seemed strangely absent. His answers had been evasive and had done nothing to soothe her worries about her dear brother. But then again she had been quick to notice his delighted smile when he spoke about the Bennets and Elizabeth especially, and she had allowed herself a happy little smile: It seemed that her sometimes so distant brother fell in love at Longbourn. But Georgianna knew her brother far too well to ask him about details and she simply waited to garner more information.

Mr. Darcy was not aware that he was under close scrutiny and did not realise that Georgianna was more than usually disappointed when he left for town in January. His foot had healed most satisfactorily and he did not feel any inconvenience when walking or riding. The cough had also lessened as soon as he was at home at Pemberley although Georgianna had been worried sick over him. Although he did not say it, he was very grateful that Elizabeth had dissuaded him from riding or walking back to Netherfield because that would have surely ruined his ankle forever.

When he visited the Bingleys in town, Darcy was surprised to find his friend Charles still pining after Miss Bennet. He had witnessed many an infatuation of him but none had been so long-lasting. Caroline had kept Miss Bennet's presence in London a secret and although he considered this cruel, he also was well aware that that was necessary and supported her in her plans.

Caroline was unnerved when Mr. Darcy left town in order to go to Rosings in late March because not a word had come across his lips concerning her note hidden in his shirts. She had turned pale when she thought about anyone else finding the slip of paper but as she had not signed it, there was no danger to be suspected. Only Mr. Darcy would know who was egging him on so plainly.

Mr. Darcy, however, had never laid eyes on the note because one of the maids had put away the shirts, found the letter and decided to simply burn it. The servants of Pemberley were very well aware of Mr. Darcy's character and knew that any indiscretion like a stray note from a single woman of good breeding to a bachelor were considered scandalous by him. As Mr. Darcy was aware of the impact he had on his servants, he would never let them see him caressing and contemplating the book he had abducted from Longbourn – he would be condemned in their eyes forever. But seeing Charles again and his longingly mentioning of Hertfordshire had shown him that he was not the only one who had fallen for the charms of Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. But while he tried to save his friend from such a marriage, he did not take the same precaution for himself. On the contrary, he was determined to act on his constant affection for Elizabeth after his stay in Kent. Maybe the dreadful cousin at the rectory could provide some information about the Bennets.

With this thoughts in mind he left London and a Caroline Bingley puzzling of what on earth went wrong that she was unable to catch Mr. Darcy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: At Rosings

 _Dear reader,_

 _I apologize for taking so long but this chapter seemed to be rather elusive. Anyway, thank you for your continued support and for reviewing – oh, wow, Georgianna/Georgiana is really a Freudian slip: A scholar I have been citing quite often in my doctoral thesis is called Georgianna – so I think I will just leave it like this as a little joke. As you have noticed by now I am not a native speaker although I studied English and writing these little stories is actually a great way to flex the language muscle :)_

 _Here we go with the scenes at Rosings – let's see what happens afterwards. I hope you enjoy reading this and I am looking forward to your responses_

 _Yours,_

 _Kleines_

March was always the time of the year Mr Darcy dreaded most because family tradition demanded that he would spend at least four weeks with his aunt, Lady Catherine in Kent. For Mr Darcy Lady Catherine embodied everything that he abhorred in his circle of family and acquaintances but on the other hand, he could not help taking over some of their behaviour. He knew very well that he had to act according to norms and regulations that he sometimes would have liked to cast off but then again, they were the means to protect himself from unwanted attention, from insecurities and from society slowly crumbling.

Colonel Fitzwilliam who joined him to Kent like he had done since their childhood used the opportunity of travelling with him in the carriage to tell him about the new developments in the military: "The Napoleonic wars have really taken their toll on the regiments. As I have heard, they are having trouble to man the ships for our navy so they are taking every scoundrels of the lower classes. And these men are then able to climb the ranks faster than you could imagine and come back with prize money which buys them manor houses, horses, carriages, everything. Face it, Darcy, the strict divides of society are no longer in operation."

Mr Darcy listened with a mixture of fascination and horror to the tales of his cousin. He could not imagine how the world he was used to would look like in a few decades but he was aware of all the change going on around him: war and independence of the colonies, the industrial revolution slowly gathering momentum and traditions being forgotten. He sighed quietly because he wished he could find out what consequences this would bring for his family. Rural Derbyshire would feel the effects only in forty years at the earliest but London which was more or less the second home of the Darcy family would experience the changes immediately. Then again, maybe these changes would make it easier for him to find a suitable wife. He ignored that little voice that suggested Elizabeth Bennet in that role.

At Rosings, time seemed to be at a standstill and Mr Darcy fell into his stiff manners that would keep him from Lady Catherine's constant comments, suggestions and orders. Colonel Fitzwilliam, however, seemed to garner even more attention from his aunt but as always, he took it with good graces.

The first evening at Rosings, however, did not go without the usual procedure and Mr Darcy simply kept to his monosyllabic self when his aunt opened the traditional castling: "Darcy, you know that we are all expecting you to propose to Anne very soon. You are not getting younger and will be wanting an heir one day."

Mr Darcy winced. His aunt's bluntness had become more pronounced as the years progressed. Anne looked at him with wide eyes that belied her horror at the prospect of marrying him while the colonel had problems hiding his amusement behind a polite cough.

Mr Darcy gathered all his patience and replied evenly: "Aunt, you know very well that my mother and you spoke about the possibility of us marrying but it was never agreed upon. My mother wanted me to marry for love and as much as I esteem your family, I cannot love Anne and I am convinced that she feels the same towards me." As every year, Anne looked incredibly relieved and Mr Darcy gave her a short smile while she nodded her understanding.

As usual, his aunt was less understanding and Mr Darcy and the others faced a sermon of half an hour which dealt with the benefits of marriage, of marrying Anne especially and, as a new addition to the topic, of how the parson had just married for the benefit of basically everyone.

Discreetly, the colonel rolled his eyes while Anne looked embarrassed at her mother's decided opinion of everything and everyone while Mr Darcy's mind raced. To whom was she referring to? Lady Catherine, however, was no one to hold back information and voiced her impression of the parson's wife in her usual way: "A plain and modest thing, this Mrs Collins but this is what I expect in a parson's wife. She should by no means be beautiful, no, her station demands plainness and a certain demure behaviour. She is a gentleman's daughter but unfortunately, she is not of his family which means that the entailed estate will go to their children and not to the rest of the family but I had suggested to Mr Collins that he should pick one of his cousins. Well, that was not to be had because as I gathered they are rather haughty creatures. But well, you will see for yourselves because the second eldest daughter is visiting Mrs Collins."

Mr Darcy's eyes snapped to his aunt and now he was paying full attention to her sermon. She had made it sound as if Elizabeth was staying in Kent with the Collinses but he did not dare to ask for clarification and found this unnecessary because his aunt continued: "But we will be able to judge for yourselves. They will be coming to dine here tonight but I cannot be convinced to have a favourable impression of this young and foolish girl refusing a prudent marriage."

Mr Darcy was reminded of the ridiculous proposal he had overheard at Longbourn which was anything but prudent but chose to not voice his opinion on the matter. The colonel who was an ardent studier of expression saw how his cousin's face had adopted several grimaces while his aunt spoke and he could not help but wonder what mystery seemed to be hidden in the matter of the parson's wife. In any event, he had something to look forward to tonight.

Both gentlemen took the earliest opportunity to flee from the drawing room, excusing themselves for the reason of getting dressed for dinner. The colonel seized the opportunity and started to interrogate his friend: "So, what is it all about the parson's wife and his cousin? The way you looked one could think that you are intimately related to either one or both of them."

Mr Darcy gave his friend a cold stare and stated: "I have no idea what you are talking about." Without further ado he vanished in his assigned room and shut the door with much emphasis. For a moment, the colonel was dumfounded but then he chuckled to himself: "Oh sure, Darcy, tell your grandma..."

As soon as he heard the retreating footsteps in front of his door, Mr Darcy leant against the wood and gave a shaky sigh. So, in a few hours he would find out whether Elizabeth really was in Kent and he did not know what to hope for. His brilliant plan of forgetting all about Hertfordshire had worn thin quite quickly and here he was, nervous as a young lad. Not for the first time, he wished that he would be more at ease in company, and with women especially.

He would never admit it but he dressed with more than the usual care but at the same time, he was well aware that Elizabeth would not pay attention to such superficial things – if it was Elizabeth he was going to see tonight. Maybe his aunt, although she took a lively interest in other people's business, was wrong about the visitors. The time for dinner approached quickly and with a beating heart Mr Darcy descended the steps that led into the parlour. The visitors were not yet there and while the colonel gave a full account of his experiences with his regiment, Mr Darcy reclined to the window in order to get a glimpse of the visitors crossing the lawn. His eyes quickly discerned four people walking towards Rosings – the parson was easy to recognise as he was the only man in the little group and gesturing widely to describe the splendour of the house to his ignorant cousin. Mr Darcy imagined the words of this ridiculous man and cringed. Next to him a plump woman walked; Mr Darcy recalled her to be Miss Lucas, now Mrs Collins. Behind the couple two more females trailed, one of them had a spring in their step that he quickly identified to be Elizabeth's own playfulness. It was all he could do to not slump against the window pane.

Soon the visitors were announced at the parlour and Lady Catherine examined the two new faces with her beady eyes. Mr Darcy already felt mortified but he was vaguely aware that it would possibly become worse. After the first round of enquiries Elizabeth had to endure she was released from Lady Catherine's verbal clutches and introduced to the colonel who with his amiable way brought a smile not only to her lips but also to her eyes and Mr Darcy envied him for his easy grace. The colonel, however, was not exactly an ally at Rosings because his remarks had a distinctly flirtatious tone that made Mr Darcy's toes curl. He sighed and stepped out of the shadows to bow.

"Miss Elizabeth, how pleased I am to meet you again", he stated and looked gravely at her. Her appearance was as radiant as it had been last year although he had clearly startled her by his sudden appearance from the shadow.

"Darcy, for heaven's sake!" the colonel scolded, "you frighten the lady by lurking in the shadows!"

Elizabeth laughed lightly and said, as if in jest: "Well, there is more to frighten me – maybe the stern Coriolanus or the ambitious lady Macbeth..." She watched Mr Darcy's reaction in anticipation and indeed he grew paled while the colonel just puzzled over this meaning. Mr Darcy, however, took the bait: "And I assumed that you appreciated Coriolanus..." Elizabeth's eyes went hard and unrelenting as she replied: "That was when I still thought he was an honourable man."

Before either Mr Darcy or the colonel could say anything about that Lady Catherine interfered: "What are you three talking about hidden at the window. I need to know..." Mr Darcy stepped forth bravely and explained: "We are enjoying a literary discussion about the character of Shakespeare's Coriolanus, aunt."

"Pah, Shakespeare!", Lady Catherine dismissed the subject and replaced it with her own preference: "Music is the real accomplishment of our times. Literature is such an unsocial occupation! Miss Elizabeth will surely play for us on the pianoforte!"

"Please, Lady Catherine, I play rather poorly and I would prefer not to embarrass myself in front of this assembly", Elizabeth tried to escape but her cousin intervened: "Miss Lizzy, you've heard her ladyship and she is not be denied. So play for us!"

Mr Darcy felt suddenly a rash hatred towards the man and stepped forward: "Man, this not a way to treat a lady. Miss Elizabeth surely has good reasons to refuse to play tonight so do not pressure her but behave like a gentleman." All those assembled stared at him for his emotional outburst but Mr Darcy refused to be intimated and gave the parson a hard glare to which the man yielded. Mr Darcy then turned to Elizabeth and gave her a quick smile before colonel Fitzwilliam filled the sudden silence with polite remarks about the park of Rosings and left Mr Darcy to his own devices. But this peace was not enjoyed for long because Lady Catherine required his presence: "Nephew, come hither and explain yourself. I am not refused entertainment in my own house." Reluctantly, Mr Darcy moved to his aunt and bowed before he answered the charge laid before him: "But guests at your house are also not forced into a display of their talents if they are not willing. I imagine that your late husband would have abhorred that." His aunt's beady eyes were fixed on him in an uncomfortable stare. At least she said: "It seems to me that you know a lot about what Miss Bennet would like to do and what not."

It was hard for Mr Darcy to not roll his eyes because it had been obvious to everyone that Elizabeth was not inclined to play on the pianoforte but he just kept silence and bowed once again. His aunt watched him for several more moments and finally declared: "May this be as it is, I think we should proceed to the dining room." Dutifully, Mr Darcy offered his arm to his aunt and led the party into the dining room where the colonel was seated next to Elizabeth but had no chance to continue his conversation with her because she was constantly targeted by Lady Catherine. It seemed as if Mr Darcy had given her courage because she deflected all imprudent questions bravely and in her own playful manner. Mr Darcy was irrationally proud of this clever and confident young woman. She was no longer in need of his defence but he felt his aunt's watchful eyes on him again and again. He sighed secretly – what had he done to stand up for Elizabeth?

The parson, his wife and visitors were not again invited to Rosings and the conversation was as uninspired as ever in the grand house that once again felt like a grave to Mr Darcy. Whenever he had the opportunity he escaped to the park and took long strolls because he remembered Elizabeth's fondness of walking and secretly hoped that he would meet her during one of her ramblings.

From her comments about Coriolanus it was clear to him that she had noticed the absence of the book and was suspecting him. He had felt ashamed when she accused him in this veiled way and he wanted to offer an excuse and explanation but he realised very soon that he was at a loss of what exactly to say to her. So he wandered the park half in hope, half in dread of meeting Elizabeth.

As had Chaucer already remarked in his ironic way, neither March nor April were the driest months in England and every time the raindrops splattered against the window, Mr Darcy was reminded of this one day last autumn when his faithful Gringolet had let him down and he had become a guest at Longbourn for a few treasured hours. Mr Darcy felt that all his rational thought was fleeing him and if he was to continue in that way, he would make an utter fool of himself. So, despite the rain, he rushed out one day for a quick round through the park. He sighed with relief when the oppressive atmosphere of Rosings was left behind for a few moments of fresh air and freedom.

He did not know it but Elizabeth felt quite the same at the parsonage. Although she enjoyed the time spent with Charlotte, her husband was as obnoxious as ever and his constant allusions to her refusal were slowly grinding on her nerves. Charlotte was all compassion but it was impossible for her to send her husband out in the garden when it was raining so persistently. So, once again Elizabeth fled a house that she felt stifling.

Although it was pure chance it was also only a question of time when the two ran into each other. Clouds had gathered rather threateningly on the sky and Elizabeth took refuge at a classical temple in the park. Mr Darcy also anticipated a downpour and had sought shelter at the same temple. Both were surprised to find the other at the building but Mr Darcy was gathering his courage to not be frightened and run off into the rain. Finally he found his voice and without thinking, without catching his breath or a glance at Elizabeth's shocked face he blurted out his proposal.

Elizabeth was completely overwhelmed and in a moment of wry humour she wondered whether she had to refuse every single man that ever proposed to her. But if this continued she would be quite accomplished at that. She had to suppress a laugh because that would surely not count as an accomplishment Miss Bingley would enumerate. She knew that she was bordering on hysterics and took a steading breath before she answered Mr Darcy as calmly as possible:

"How can you even imagine that I could possibly love you or become your wife? You, who has ruined the happiness of my most beloved sister forever? You, who treats dependents like Mr Wickham in the most arrogant and horrible way? You, who despite all his wealth and righteousness stole a treasured book from our small library that has brought so much distraction and enjoyment to me and my father especially. All of this must have been intended as an offence to those you perceive as beneath you! And now you have the audaciousness to propose to me and insult me and my family at the same time? You, Mr Darcy, are the last man on earth I would ever marry."

And with that said she was gone into the silver rain, running for the parsonage. Mr Darcy starred after her a long time, her words ringing like a death knell in his ears. What could he say, how could he defend himself against such heavy charges? Without taking notice of the rain, he slowly made his way back to Rosings and went to his room directly. Devastated, he stared into the fire for hours. His wet clothes dried on his body and his groom came several times to enquire whether he needed anything but he took hardly any notice of the man. Dinnertime came and went but his manservant explained that Mr Darcy was indisposed.

Mr Darcy was not indisposed but sick at heart. How could he not when the woman he loved more than anything else in the world had such a low opinion of him? After hours of staring into the flames he collapsed into a chair as if all energy had left his frame.

When the house grew quiet again, the colonel slipped through the door without bothering to knock and found his friend almost lifeless in front of the fire. Softly, he placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear: "Whatever has happened, whatever she has said, do not give up, Fitzwilliam. You are a good man, you just need to show it to her." And with a reassuring pad on his shoulder, his cousin left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

 _... well, I intended to call this chapter "Accusations and Accounts" but it seems as if I need two chapters for this. The next one then will follow soon, I hope :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Letter

Dear reader,

It took a little while longer again but I hope you enjoy this chapter about the letter and its immediate consequences. Let's see what will happen in the next chapters but I have to admit that I don't want Wickham as part of the deal – so maybe I just leave him out. What do you think?

I am looking forward to your reactions,

Take care and have a good weekend,

Kleines

Slowly the words of the colonel replaced Elizabeth's accusations in his mind and Mr Darcy managed to master his stupor and come back to the living. The fire was burning low and he shivered in his clothes that had dried on his body while the water seemed to have soaked straight into his bones. Without much ado he shed the ruined pieces and sought for something warm and comfortable to wear. This task accomplished, he stoked the fire and watched it roar back to life. But these small manual tasks seemed to have taken all energy from him and he was back to his pensive self staring into the flames. Elizabeth's parting words haunted him again and he felt the unjust charges more than ever. How could he possibly part ways with her forever when she was thinking of him as an arrogant rascal?

Mr Darcy thought about the colonel's words that had brought him back to life. How he wished he could show Elizabeth that he was indeed a good and honourable man, capable of thinking of others, taking care of them and deserving the respect, if not the love, of her whose harsh judgement had left his self-esteem in ruins! Only how was he to show her? It was impossible for him to walk up to the parsonage and demand an interview with her. For a short moment he closed his eyes in horror at the idea of Mr Collins fluttering through the house leaving comments about morality, decent conduct and the appropriate behaviour of persons of rank in his wake. No, that would never do. Heavily, Mr Darcy sat down at his desk and reached for a pen. A letter would be the best way to explain to Elizabeth the charges she had lain before him – less risqué than a personal interview but still quite daring. Mr Darcy heaved a sigh and looked out of the window where dawn was already gathering – a letter it would be.

Elizabeth had ran to the parsonage and the rain had her soaked to the skin but she was too agitated to stop and seek shelter under a tree. Her tousled and wet appearance had elicited a cry of concern from Charlotte while her husband had merely tutted in disapproval – how could she behave like a country girl running rampant? The longer he thought about it the more grateful he grew that he had not married her but her best friend who may be plain but at least Charlotte knew how to behave decently.

Charlotte had fussed about her friend but there was not a word that Elizabeth uttered to what had happened. She merely acknowledged that she had been caught in a downpour and wanted to reach the parsonage as soon as possible. Charlotte had sensed immediately that this was not the exact truth but however gently she pushed her friend she received no different explanation. Elizabeth had withdrawn as early as possible and sat in the window seat of her room watching the rain fall indifferently. She was in such turmoil that she wished she could run out again instead of sitting here calmly with nothing to do.

How in the world could a man like Mr Darcy consider marrying her? And his proposal just showed how much he really disdained her – so what could have moved him to such rash steps? His words were still echoing in her mind and they spoke of a passion that was difficult to cope with because they left her in no doubt about the truth and depth of his feelings. His words had come from his heart but so had his insults to her family. She was aware of her mother's imprudence, of her younger sisters' foolishness and of her father's sarcastic withdrawal from the world but that did not mean that Mr Darcy had any right to point these faults out so clearly.

It was difficult to keep a sneer of disdain from her face when she thought about the high opinion Mr Darcy had of himself. He obviously had not expected a decline of his offer and her enumerating his crimes had left him speechless. None of this, she was sure, counted as a hindrance to marriage in his world. She would deem herself a traitor and a hypocrite if she ever married Mr Darcy.

Then her mind wandered to the one evening spent in the drawing room of Longbourn, reading, discussing, even joking and she could not help but think with fondness of this short time spent in his company. To her he then had seemed an intelligent man, easy to converse with, full of wit and knowledge and their opinions were frighteningly similar. Elizabeth sighed deeply – it would not do to dwell on these memories because they contradicted everything she knew about Mr Darcy.

Elizabeth went to bed as early as possible but sleep was not to be had because her mind still raced and she decided to never speak about the proposal she had received today. It would turn her mother into a howling fury and she would be deemed arrogant for turning down every suitor that came her way.

The grey dawn turned into a brilliant sunrise and Mr Darcy was up and about before the rest of the household rose. In fact he had not slept at all. He saddled his horse himself and jump on Gringolet's back. The clatter of the hooves woke up his cousin who walked to the window just in time to see Mr Darcy gallop down the avenue of Rosings. The colonel allowed himself a slow smile – it was good to see Fitzwilliam back on his feet and doing something instead of rolling in his misery.

It never occurred to Mr Darcy that it was far too early for a polite call when he arrived at the parsonage. He simply banged on the door and left a bewildered chambermaid in his wake when he stepped into the house and into the drawing room. As if she had awaited him, Elizabeth stood there looking towards the door. Her voice betrayed no surprise when she acknowledged him. To her it seemed as if her constant thoughts had simply conjured him from thin air.

"Miss Elizabeth, I came to give you this. Please do me the honour of reading it and I promise that I will never bother you again." With these hasty words he thrusted a letter into her hand, bowed and rushed from the room and from the house. Elizabeth stared after him and only seconds later Charlotte joined her in the drawing room.

"Lizzy, was that Mr Darcy? What did he want so early? He seemed to be in a mighty rush?" Elizabeth merely shook her head and hid the letter in the folds of her dress: "I don't know, Charlotte, I don't know anything." With these words she mounted the stairs and vanished into her room in a way as if all energy had left her body. An eerie tiredness settled on her and she fell on her bed to fall asleep immediately.

At Rosings, Mr Darcy announced that urgent business called him back to town and he wasted no time but had his belongings packed up and sent to his town address while he just took a hasty breakfast to jump back on Gringolet and leave Rosings. But he was not quick enough for his cousin. He intercepted him and the man, far too clever for his own good, simply said: "It doesn't help to run away from her, you know..." but Mr Darcy had shaken his arm loose and not given an answer but hurried out of the grand entrance hall. The colonel sighed and had his horse saddled, too. He then rode to the parsonage to only find Charlotte at home. To her he delivered the news that Mr Darcy had to leave and was sorry that he could not give his farewell personally. Duty done he rode back to Rosings to endure his aunt's lamentations and sermons that equalled in boring stiffness only those of her parson.

Elizabeth had been lost to the world for several hours and when she rose early in the afternoon, the letter rustled on her bed and reminded her of all that had happened. With a sigh she sat back on the bed and opened the big stack of neatly and narrowly written papers.

Dear Miss Elizabeth,

Forgive me for turning to you in this untoward manner but I feel that I need to react to the accusations you have lain before me which I perceive as unjust and resulting from a misunderstanding or lack of information.

The first charge concerns your sister Jane. I as a close friend of Charles Bingley was watching her closely because I want him to be happy in his marriage and know that he is easy prey for fortune hunters. Your sister is a charming young woman full of grace and prudence but I could not discern any special regard for Charles and I don't want him to be heartbroken by a marriage where only one partner gives his vows with love as a reason. I am well aware that I don't know your sister and may have been wrong in my judgement of her feelings – in this case I am utterly at fault and beg your forgiveness. If, however, I have been right in my assumption that your sister was not in love with Charles, I pride myself on the fact that I saved a dear friend from an unhappy marriage that was not motivated by love. As your words have suggested, your sister was in love with Charles and in that case I am truly sorry for interfering and separating them. If I have any chance, I will do what I can to remedy the situation as discreetly as possible.

The second charge concerns Mr Wickham. The damage he has done to my family and to my beloved sister especially are numerous and very grievous indeed. As the reputation of my sister is concerned I beg you to keep silent about this matter because I don't want to cause her any more pain than she has already experience and that she is still suffering from. Mr Wickham is the son of my father's steward. My father had a very close relationship to Mr Wickham and made him his godson. When my father died he received the guarantee that he could take over a valuable living at Pemberley but Mr Wickham made it clear that he would prefer to receive the money instead because he claimed that he wanted to study law. This wish was granted by me but Mr Wickham preferred to stay out of the courts of law but gambled away a small fortune. When all his money was spent he returned to Pemberley and persuaded my sister who was little over fifteen at that time that she was passionately in love with him. He wanted her to elope with him but luckily I was quick enough to stop both of them. My little sister was devastated at what had happened and she is still fighting with the aftereffects.

As to the book that I abducted from Longbourn, I freely admit my fault. I took the tome as a keepsake and yes, I may look like a sentimental fool but I enjoy perusing it and thinking of the evening spent with you in the drawing room. I have the book here with me at Rosings because I take it basically wherever I go but I refuse to hand it back to you. Allow me to keep it and treasure it, to dwell on more positive memories of our encounters. O course, I am more than willing to make amends for the volume and I hope that you accept my sincerest apology for my foolish notions but I am sure that they have not caused you any further pain.

What I said about your family I deeply regret because I can only imagine the hurt I caused you. There are, however, certain expectations to my marriage that I have to constantly quell. Therefore I am highly aware of reactions towards my future companion. My words merely anticipated those reactions and I am sorry for voicing them so clearly, I cannot, however, deny a ring of truth that they have. I hope that you take them as a sign of my deepest regard for you and that nothing but your refusal could keep me from marrying you.

I hope that I have stated my case clearly and I apologise if my letter has caused you any more pain.

Yours sincerely

Fitzwilliam Darcy

When Elizabeth had finished reading, she was dumbfounded and the letter fluttered from her lifeless hands to the floor but she was quick to retrieve it again and she read it again and again.

Her mind was a whirlwind and she did not know what to think but she had no reason to doubt Mr Darcy's honesty and credibility. Before she was overwhelmed by conflicting emotions she decided to go through the lengthy letter bit by bit in the hope of making sense of single parts.

It seemed as if he was right – some of her charges against him were indeed based on misunderstandings or lack of knowledge on either part. That he thought her sister indifferent to Mr Bingley was indeed plausible because Charlotte herself had warned Elizabeth against such assumptions and she knew her sister to be very guarded and shy. Elizabeth sighed heavily – it seemed as if her beloved sister had lost the man she loved due to her prudence. She acknowledged his attempt to remedy the situation but the damage was done and she could not really believe that anything could be done to reunite Jane with Mr Bingley. Jane's happiness was indeed destroyed because of a grave misunderstanding. On the other hand, Elizabeth could value Mr Darcy's interference out of concern for his friend. He wanted Charles to marry out of love and be re-loved. That was one of the many parts that had her astonished most. She had assumed that Mr Darcy and Caroline Bingley were teaming up to prevent Mr Bingley marry beneath his social rank but it seemed that Mr Darcy had a different opinion on that matter but that his and Miss Bingley's goal were the same although the motivations differed. She could not help but forgive Mr Darcy for his meddling although it had dire consequences for her favourite sister.

The topic of Mr Wickham had become painful for Elizabeth but she decided to go through with it anyway. She was ashamed and embarrassed that such a rascal had been a favourite of her but she, who prided herself on her knowledge of character, had not been able to detect anything wrong with the dashing redcoat. After what Mr Darcy had revealed about him she was horrified and pitied Miss Darcy deeply. But her brother's protectiveness only made him appear all the more caring and responsible. Elizabeth allowed herself a small smile: To have such a brother must really be counted as a blessing and she was absolutely sure that she would never betray his trust in this matter.

As to the book – he sounded so determined that she could not help but admit defeat. There could not be much harm in him keeping a silly tome if it meant so much to him. But this once again belied his feelings for her and she blushed when she thought of him leafing through the volume and thinking of Longbourn and of her. Mr Darcy, it seemed, had a strong emotional and even romantic side to him that made Elizabeth wonder how she should react to such unrequited affection. But then again, her strong dislike towards the man had softened by the open and honest letter. Only the last paragraph made her toes curl with indignation. She was a gentleman's daughter after all and her pride had been seriously hurt by his remarks, however true they might be.

It was her pride that finally helped Elizabeth cope with the content of the letter and she focus her dislike that was melting away on his insults to her family because in all other matters he had proved to be a loyal friend, brother and companion. Although his affection for her could obviously not dampened by her refusal she was sure she would not receive another proposal from him because she had hurt his pride too much.

Before Elizabeth left her room she devoted a few minutes to wondering how she should react when they met again at Rosings but she came to the best way to save both of their dignity was to act as if nothing unusual had happened.

When Elizabeth emerged in the downstairs parlour to take tea with Charlotte, her friend was relieved to see her guest composed. Even a small smile was gracing her lips although it held nothing of her usual cheerfulness but was merely a polite facade.

"Lizzy, I am quite relieved to see you up and about again, I was worried about you!"

"I am sorry to have caused you such sorrow, Charlotte, but I felt indisposed yesterday and spent a sleepless night so that I took the opportunity to catch up on some sleep today. But no need to worry – I will be absolutely fine now", Elizabeth tried to reassure her but her face belied the fact that she was not entirely well.

"That is good to know because we received another invitation to dine at Rosings tonight. As the party is somewhat diminished they seem to be glad of some more company."

"What do you mean by diminished, Charlotte?" The tone of alarm in Elizabeth's voice was easily heard and Charlotte answered hastily: "Nothing to worry about – Mr Darcy was called to town on urgent business but as you don't like him at all, this won't make much of a difference to you, will it?"

Elizabeth visibly paled and had to force a smile to her lips: "Yes, Charlotte, that won't make any difference at all to me." Charlotte watched her friend closely for fear that she might faint and out of tact she changed the subject afterwards and tried to divert Elizabeth as best as she could but Kent was not the place to offer exciting news and she could not help but notice that Elizabeth's mind frequently wandered from the conversation but what she was thinking about was beyond Charlotte and after her outright refusal yesterday to share what had bothered her during her walk, Charlotte decided to not push her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Amends

Dear reader,

thank you again for your continued support – we've reached an amazing 109 followers! I would like to answer some of your questions and comment on observations:

headless-nic: I think Charlotte suspects that something is going on between Lizzy and Mr Darcy but as she is a really good friend, she realizes that Lizzy doesn't want to talk about it and therefore she simply makes some observations to find out what has happened but she will not push Lizzy. (I thought it more polite to answer in English so that everyone can read the answer)

NYT: The colonel knows Mr Darcy very well and he was more than just surprised to see his cousin, normally taciturn and distant, step forward to defend Lizzy and save her from playing the piano forte at Rosings. That told him enough. The strange exchange about Shakespeare that he witnessed also pointed him in the right direction. And yes, she is very angry because she treasures books very much. In the household of Longbourn they are, except maybe for Jane and her father, her only real friends, and she has special relationships to some of the old tomes. Therefore she is so upset. About a new one and an excuse - wait and see! :)

a.e.i520: I know :) But staying and being confronted after his letter was just too much for him. Although Darcy hates running away, he did not have the nerve to remain at Rosings and under the watchful eyes of his aunt. Besides, he is a man with a mission...

To all the others out there: Thank you for your positive remarks! It is wonderful that you enjoy the story so much! And I also thank you for pointing out language lapses but I won't change them because I simply have not enough time for that – so enjoy them :P

So, here we go with a new chapter – as none of you as said anything about Wickham, I decided to leave him out – more fairy tale for all of our beloved characters :)

Enjoy and take care,

Kleines

Elizabeth would have loved to see Mr Darcy after she had read his letter and understood some of his motivations so much better. Suddenly, the man in the drawing room of Longbourn with a sprained ankle and the slightly arrogant landowner were no longer not the same person but they started to merge slowly. Elizabeth realized that he would do almost everything to protect his loved ones and she could not find fault with that. While she made her way across the lawn of Rosings and half-heartedly listened to the constant prattle of her cousin, she thought of the long evening ahead and how boring it would be without Mr Darcy. This thought startled her because she had never noticed that, although he was taciturn and more or less anti-social, he had provided a lot of entertainment for her – sometimes one look of barely disguised ill-will had her musing for several minutes. Al least his cousin would be there to keep her thoughts occupied.

Indeed the colonel singled her out almost immediately and managed to keep her from the general flow of conversation that was centring on Lady Catherine's numerous accomplishments and improvements of this and that. He entertained her with stories from the army that were suitable for a young gentlewoman but Elizabeth soon grew tired of these bits of chit-chat and finally managed to enquire after his cousin.

"Ah, Fitzwilliam is sometimes a restless soul – especially when he feels that he made mistakes that need rectification. He can be very stubborn in that regard and he tends to take over too much responsibility. I assume that something like that has occurred and he is now trying to make amends."

Elizabeth remained silent after this revelation and thought about the letter – he had already promised to do whatever was in his power to remedy certain developments but she was not sure how he would actually accomplish that or whether his heart was really in it. The colonel had remained silent, too, and watched her closely. It was clear that she was lost in thought but he would have loved to know what she was thinking. Therefore he gently probed:

"He seemed to be unwell yesterday after he returned from a walk in the grounds and his hasty retreat this morning came as a surprise to all of us... So, I assume that he realized some grave mistake and is now on his way to do whatever he can to ease the pain he has caused – or thinks he has caused..."

Elizabeth blushed under the gaze of the colonel and that told the man all he wanted to know. He smiled silently and then gently changed the subject: "Darcy's life is sometimes not easy; he is responsible for a huge estate, his younger sister, he has to fulfil his social obligations and he is not yet thirty – a young man at that age should be off and enjoy the world but my cousin is burdened with duties and responsibilities he suddenly had to take over when his father died. But you know him and the toll it is taking on him – his silent and strict demeanour comes straight from business. Only in Pemberley he can really be himself."

Elizabeth had listened in silence and suddenly, she wished she could see Pemberley, experience how Mr Darcy would be perceived by his sister, his dependants. She assumed that he would be a good master but not very much loved by his servants but what did she know? The last day had proved to her that her knowledge of Mr Darcy and his circumstances was very limited and she was convinced that she had no second chance to get to know him better. Therefore she listened with undivided attention to the colonel. Although Elizabeth had not uttered a word for several minutes, he realized that she took notice of every word he said and he tried to gently show in what world his cousin lived in and what kind of man he was. The colonel loved his cousin dearly and he was happy that he could be of use to him by just talking about the man and painting a picture as accurate and true as possible, a picture that included motivations and reasons that were normally hidden by social regulations.

But as both of them had expected they were not entirely left in peace because before they went into the dining room, Lady Catherine seconded by her faithful parson went down on them like a vulture: "Really, Fitzwilliam, I am much astonished about your behaviour – it is not very social to monopolize one of my guests and not take a turn in the general conversation! I wonder what you could be talking about that Miss Elizabeth was so interested in! This is really most impolite!" The colonel bowed his head in defeat and hid a smile while Elizabeth came to his rescue.

"I am sorry, ma'am. The colonel was sharing anecdotes from the army that he thought you have heard several times while he also thought it was not a topic appropriate for the general conversation when there is a peace-loving parson among the company assembled here." Elizabeth's smile was so saccharine that Charlotte and the colonel had a hard time fighting a laugh while Mr Collins jumped on the opportunity to delve into the topic of peace, church, army and the patriotic cause of the Napoleonic wars which brought a quick end to all other conversation because the parson and Lady Catherine voiced strong opinions on these topics and did not tolerate any other views. While the conversation droned on and the colonel was drawn into it as an expert, Elizabeth had time to muse about what she had heard this evening.

Mr Darcy had been forced to retired to a dismal inn at the boundaries of Kent because Gringolet had shown his tiredness by stumbling more than once on the road but he took hardly notice of his dreary surroundings. His mind was still focussed on what had happened at Rosings and he tried to evaluate how stupid and silly it had been to write a letter to Elizabeth explaining and defending himself. But then again, Elizabeth was a sensible young woman and she would probably draw the right conclusions. He, on the other hand, had to make amends and he wanted to do this as quickly as possible.

Although his body was tired from a hard ride and a sleepless night, his mind did not let him calm down enough to really rest and to Mr Darcy it seemed as if he heard every single patron of the inn trampling on the stairs. With the first sunbeam he was ready to continue on his way to London and before eleven in the morning he was in his favourite bookshop in –street. The proprietor knew him well and his family had acquired many a volume for the large library of Pemberley, that had been an affair of the heart for many generations.

The bell announced the arrival of a new customer and Mr Patcher emerged from among huge stacks of books. His face lit up in a friendly smile when he recognized Mr Darcy.

"Ah, it is always good to see you, Mr Darcy! How are you and how is your sister?", he enquired and his smile deepened with every word. Mr Darcy's strict demeanour melted away and he smiled in return: "Mr Patcher, a pleasure to see you. Me and my sister are very well, thank you. She enjoyed Frances Burney's book a lot – it was an excellent recommendation."

Mr Patcher nodded and was pleased. Frances Burney was the new upstart in the genre of novel and very popular with female readers. But he suspected that Miss Darcy was capable of detecting the social criticism that was also hidden in the highly entertaining novel. Then he saw how the smile vanished from Mr Darcy's face and he volunteered: "I assume that today you are not looking for such light reading material?"

Mr Darcy had to fight a short laugh: Mr Patcher had always been a good reader of character and been familiar with the tastes of the familyf or more than twenty years because most of their books they procured in Mr Patcher's shop and he often joked about the fact that most of his income depended on the ardent readers of the Darcy family. Then it made only sense that such a clever seller as Mr Patcher could react to subtle changes in the mood of his esteemed customer.

"You know me far too well, Mr Patcher! No, today, I am looking for a classic. To be honest with you, I committed a blunder that I cannot really regret but I should make some retribution to the injured party. Therefore I am looking for a fine edition of Shakespeare", Mr Darcy admitted and Mr Patcher smiled. He could hardly believe that his customer, this young and very correct man, committed a blunder that demanded retribution but he was very willing to provide what he had asked for because his experiences with the family had taught him that when they said "fine" they meant the very best that was to be had.

"What exactly were you thinking of, Mr Darcy?", he enquired and Mr Darcy explained: "I was thinking of a complete edition, with illustrations, coloured of course and if possible in a size that you can carry with you" As ever Mr Darcy had quite distinct ideas about what he wanted and Mr Patcher was rather surprised to hear his customer's wishes because they were out of the usual – especially the requested size was not what would be the standard in the library of Pemberley.

"I trust your judgement in that matter, Mr Patcher, and I am sure that you will find an exquisite edition. The bill goes to Pemberley as usual but the books are to be send to Mr Bennet of Longbourn-house in Hertfordshire", Mr Darcy instructed and Mr Patcher had a hard time hiding his surprise. Such a costly edition was not a normal present and he had never heard that the Darcy family had any connection to Hertfordshire. Then it dawned on him and he suppressed a fond smile – it seemed as if a woman was involved and although Mr Darcy had spoken of a blunder that needed to be rectified Mr Patcher thought about a romantic involvement and a fond smile accompanied his next words: "Is there a special note that you would have liked to include in the parcel, sir?"

Mr Darcy shook his head: "No, it will be understood by the relevant persons without any explanation, thank you, Mr Patcher." His words had a ring of finality and Mr Darcy took his leave very soon which was unusual because normally he liked to browse through the well-stoked shelves, enjoyed a little chat and to catch up on the latest trends. It was also unusual that Mr Darcy did not purchase a present for his sister or bought a book for himself but he seemed to be strangely absent-minded and bothered by something.

Before Mr Patcher started to work on this new order he took a moment to think about all of this but then he left these thoughts behind. It seemed to him that Mr Darcy had finally fallen in love and that could indeed change a man. He had no idea how close he was to the truth but how unhappy Mr Darcy really was.

Mr Darcy had left the bookshop with a sigh of relief. His first task had been accomplished but he knew very well that this was indeed the easy part to redeem himself. But before he tackled his second, far more complicated task, he went to his own house to get out of his dusty and dirty riding garments. As ever, he felt the calm atmosphere of the townhouse wash over him – it was not as good as Pemberley but it was still soothing. Here he felt that his thoughts were clearer to him, his worries less pressing and decisions more easily made. After a cup of tea, he send for his carriage and he was on his way to the townhouse of the Bingleys. He hoped and prayed that Miss Bingley was absent – that would make his endeavour so much easier but in the end, it did not matter: He had been in the wrong and whoever was witness to him proclaiming his error - that made no difference to him. A wry smile crept over his face: Maybe Caroline Bingley would no longer pursue him after tonight. That would indeed be a highly treasured advantage.

Mr Darcy met his friend Charles Bingley in his study, with his nose buried in a huge ledger and the relief with which he greeted his friend, told Mr Darcy that Charles had not been able to draw many information from said ledger. He smiled. Charles was a hopeless case when it came to things like estate management, finances and the overall demands of the real world. Being a landowner, Charles had to learn, did not mean to just sit back, entertain guests and go on hunting expeditions in the autumn. What he clearly needed, was a competent and reliable steward he could trust. Mr Darcy decided that he would recommend some men to his friend to ease the burden of being part of the landed gentry.

Before Mr Darcy could say a word about the issue that had brought him to the townhouse of his friend, Mr Bingley spoke: "You know, Fitzwilliam, I came to the conclusion that renting a house in the country and then leaving it empty and soulless for most of the year is no way to do it. I will go back to Netherfield as soon as possible. Caroline will not be pleased but she will learn to adjust to the country and maybe, one day, she will be a talented rider, walker or whatever."

Mr Darcy had to hide a smile. Caroline Bingley would never be anything but a spoilt and fashionable lady of the town but it was good to know that her brother indeed had an opinion on his own. And it made his task so much easier. So he just said: "I think that is an excellent idea. You need to learn to be a real landowner, get to know the property you rented and even consider buying it. Netherfield is a very fine house, it has good grounds and to leave it empty is just a waste of money and resources. Go back as soon as possible and take a steward with you, someone who can help you to settle all the little details about the property and get to know the estate very well. You will have charming neighbours with the Lucases and the Bennets and everything you need for your happiness is in Hertfordshire." He put a special emphasis on his last words and looked Charles straight in the eyes. His friend was surprised by the conviction these words carried and he asked timidly: "Do you really think so? I seem to remember that you and Caroline were quite against the country, against Hertfordshire and Netherfield especially."

Mr Darcy sighed and explained: "Yes, I was against all of this because I believed the girl you had set your heart on indifferent to you. By now I have learnt that this is not true – quite on the contrary, she was rather heartbroken when you left the country. Jane Bennet, although she is shy and smiles too much, seems really to be the one woman to make you happy, and you can make her happy and who am I to oppose such a union?"

Mr Bingley looked at his friend incredulously: "What about her standing, her family, her lack of fortune? That were the exact reasons my sister gave to me and recommended to forget Miss Bennet and she said that you would enumerate the very same reasons."

Mr Darcy simply shook his head: "Your sister has far more ambitions for you than I could ever muster. No, I was only thinking about your happiness. Spend a little more time with Miss Bennet and if you still think that she is the woman to make you happy and if you can read in her smiles that she loves you, then by God marry her and forgive your foolish friend, who is not very adept at reading characters and judging people and their feelings."

Charles Bingley jumped from his chair with so much energy that the piece of furniture fell to the floor with a resounding crash. He hugged Mr Darcy and then bounced from the room, calling his manservant and his sister in one breath, commanding to have a note send to Netherfield that he would arrive in two days. A chain of instructions came from his mouth and he never really stopped to catch his breath. Mr Darcy smiled and felt foolish at the same time – how could it be possible that he had such an influence over his best friend? Charles really needed to grow up and he sincerely hoped that he would do that very soon in Hertfordshire. From the silent study he could hear Caroline Bingley asking, complaining and fabricating reasons to stay in town but her brother refused to listen. At one point his patience wore thin and he basically shouted: "Caroline, I don't care about what you think, what you want or what you planned for me because I am going to do what I want for once in my life." Maybe, Mr Darcy thought, his friend would become independent quicker than he anticipated.

While the household was in an uproar, Mr Darcy stole from the house and fought the feeling of envy: His friend was free to go back to Hertfordshire and pursue the woman he loved while he could do nothing about his feelings. But he perceived this to be his rightful punishment because he had meddled in his friend's affairs and nearly made him and a sweet-tempered girl very unhappy.

Back in his own townhouse, he ordered his belongings to be packed – tomorrow he would leave for Pemberley and let the estate work his magic on his sore nerves. There he could lick his wounds, let his bruised heart heal and one day, he might be able to forget Elizabeth or think about her without experiencing this frightful empty feeling in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear reader,

Once again, I am overwhelmed by your reactions, responses and you following this little story that actually has grown to much more than was originally anticipated by me – thank you again! Your positive remarks are encouraging :)

And again, I would like to respond to some of your comments:

TLeighF: Yes, he probably got off to easily but Bingley is a good-natured and forgiving soul. And he is far too much occupied with getting back to Jane to really have the time to be angry with Darcy.

NYT: I actually have problems with picturing Darcy being related to Wickham and enduring this after his marriage. And I didn't want Lizzy to be so much indebted to her future husband – maybe that is just my modern mind... And: Sorry :P

Headless-nic: I thought the same – Darcy didn't seem to be the character to wait what would happen but he was depicted as so principled. So, this is why I changed that bit and just realized now that his sudden departure is actually in sync with the original while the colonel remaining at Rosings is not. But this brought about him talking to Lizzy about his cousin which I think is a good thing.

As I have already announced, in my version Georgianna will be spelt with two 'n', just because it is such a Freudian slip and my little private joke. I have no idea when Darcy's parents died but I decided that Lady Anne died eleven years ago and his father three years ago. If anyone has information on that, I would be very grateful for them!

Anyway, enjoy reading the next bit – chapter 8 will take us back to Longbourn :)

Yours,

Kleines

Chapter 7: Georgianna

Spring had not yet arrived in Derbyshire but to Mr Darcy it seemed as if a faint green hue was seen on the old trees and on the forest ground. The air was no longer chilly but a smell of greenness and new life could be perceived. As always, he was very sensitive to the nature reawakening and he treasured these moments highly because they showed him that there were other machinations in the world that had nothing to do with society and its rules, nothing with business, estate management or regulations. Normally, this realization brought joy to him but this time, spring seemed to have lost all its usual magic and his gloom could not be lifted.

Nevertheless, the first glimpse he caught of Pemberley brought a smile to his face. The wooded hills, the river, the house itself – it was a picture of perfect beauty and he felt the usual pride surge through him that he was the one being able to take care of this beautiful piece of earth. But his normal exhilaration was dampened when he thought about the fact that Pemberley was still without a mistress and would stay that way for several more years, maybe even forever.

He sighed deeply and Gringolet took this as a hint to move down the gentle slope that lead into the avenue of old and majestic oak trees. Birds were already chirping and life seemed to be waiting for the first warm days to explode and bring cheerfulness back to the grey hills of Derbyshire. For Georgianna's sake, her brother was glad that spring would have the land blooming and blossoming again. She would no longer be confided to the house but Mr Darcy would gently force her out in the grounds and he decided to go riding and walking with her and maybe, he could even convince her to play tennis. Although this was frowned upon, he could not see what harm could be done when a young woman took some exercise and got lots of fresh air.

Georgianna must have heard Gringolet's hooves on the gravel because she was bouncing down the steps before he even dismounted. Her happiness at seeing him immediately lifted his mood and a broad and happy grin spread across his normally stern features. He opened his arms and his little sister, caught somewhere between a girl and a woman, flew into them and nearly knocked him over with her momentum. The siblings were both laughing with happiness and not for the first time Mr Darcy swore that he would not leave Georgianna alone so often. London and its distractions were nothing compared to his sister's honest love. He knew that she admired him beyond anything and he tried his best to dissuade her but on the other hand, it helped his bruised soul to know that he was loved unconditionally by such a pure and unspoilt creature that was Georgianna.

The siblings were different on many levels. While Mr Darcy was a tall man with a heavy brow, keen dark eyes and dark hair, Georgianna with her red blonde locks and her pale grey eyes, her slenderness and pale skin seemed to embody the opposite of her brother. Their characters, however, were not that different. Both were rather taciturn and while Georgianna's shyness was perceived by most as sweet and alluring, her brother's sometimes awkward interactions with others had gotten him labelled as arrogant by many. But brother and sister loved each other and were very much attached to each other because after the death of their mother when Georgianna was just five years old and their father's death three years ago the siblings were of course much more drawn towards each other.

Before Georgianna could say a single word to her brother, Mrs Reynolds entered the scene: "Master Fitzwilliam..." Mr Darcy rolled his eyes secretly and Georgianna hid a giggle because Mrs Reynolds, the housekeeper of Pemberley, always addressed her employer as if he was a lad of ten instead of a grown man of thirty. This did not result from a lack of respect but from a fond heart and a liking that went beyond any official relation she had with the master of Pemberley. Mrs Reynolds had taken care of both Darcy children when Lady Anne had died and she would always figure as a substitute mother. Therefore Mr Darcy's smile did not falter but remained when he turned and greeted his housekeeper.

Soon the siblings were seated in the west parlour where some rays of sunshine illuminated the old oak panels on the floor and Mr Darcy looked into the flames of the small fire that warmed the room. Georgianna was watching her brother and worry crept on her face – she was used to his taciturn manner but whenever he came back from London or from Kent or from wherever business or acquaintances had taken him, he would entertain her with little anecdotes from the world beyond Pemberley – sometimes they made her laugh, sometimes think about the cruelness of humans but they always showed her that her brother just wished to be back at Pemberley.

Today, however, he was silently staring into the flames as if they held all the secrets of the world. After half an hour Georgianna broke the silence surrounding them and gently questioned: "What is it, brother, that has you worried?" He looked up startled and his smile was not true when he replied: "The world can be a cruel place as you know. My heart needs a little healing." Georgianna wrinkled her brow in an imitation of her brother that normally made him laugh but today, she just received a sad grin and a sigh. Then he said: "You know, sister, you are now sixteen and it is time that you hear of the mistakes your saintly brother commits. Maybe you can even counsel me with your heart of a woman."

Georgianna had not forgotten her brother's unusual behaviour around Christmas and thought that now, finally, she would garner all the information she wanted although she had figured out most herself. Her brother sighed once again and then started explaining everything that had happened since last autumn to his attentive listener. When Mr Darcy had finished with his speech, Georgianna remained silent for so long that he started fidgeting in his armchair uncomfortably. She was staring in the fire, lost in thought about all that she had learned about her brother, Elizabeth Bennet and the world outside the protective walls of Pemberley that she hardly ever left after her horrid experiences with Mr Wickham.

Finally she spoke with a heavy heart: "Oh my poor brother!" He smiled fondly because this was what he had anticipated – if there was one human being on his side in this world, it would be Georgianna. But then she said something that nearly had him chocking with surprise: "But, you know, Miss Elizabeth is right... You behaved like a rascal!" Being accused by his own little sister made his crimes even worse and he bowed his head in silent defeat. There was no way of denying it – yes, his behaviour had not been that of a gentleman.

Georgianna left her armchair and came over to her brother to clumsily hug him and he smiled a little. She loved him still – just now he realized how much he had feared to loose Georgianna's good opinion but when she sat down again, the smile was not yet gone. She said: "It proves to me that my brother is just human and this is a very comforting thought after all the worries I have caused you." After a short pause in which he just shrugged his shoulders non-committedly, she continued: "So, you told your friend Mr Bingley that you had been meddling and he is now off to Hertfordshire to woe the sister of Miss Elizabeth?"

Mr Darcy nodded and Georgianna laughed: "While his sister is such a horrid person, Mr Bingley seems to be just the man one wants as a son-in-law: Sweet, attentive, wealthy, a gentleman and easy to take control over – Jane Bennet will be a happy woman!"

"Georgianna!" Mr Darcy was shocked that his baby sister sounded so world-wise and disillusioned but she gave him just a sad little smile: "Brother, my experience with this vile Wickham has taught me a lot about the world and the marriage market especially." Mr Darcy sighed deeply: "I wish that one day you will fall in love with a worthy man and then you will no longer talk like that."

"I am sure that this will happen one day – don't worry, dear brother", Georgianna consoled him and then went back to the topic at hand: "And you really stole a book from Longbourn? How can my sensible brother be so very foolish? You must really be in love with Miss Elizabeth and I wish I could meet her to see for myself what kind of woman has you act so out of the ordinary..." This was one of the rare opportunities that Mr Darcy looked embarrassed and Georgianna let the subject drop to save her brother's dignity that he valued so highly.

"You have made all the amends you possibly could. I really hope that Miss Elizabeth is intelligent enough to realize this and then she will re-evaluate your personality. I assume that we are all fools when it comes to love and maybe she will forgive you eventually. When will you go to Hertfordshire?"

Mr Darcy was startled by this idea and he gave no answer. Finally he said: "I don't plan to go to Hertfordshire. I will not make a fool of myself again. No, I will spend the summer here with you, nurse my bruised heart and try to learn from my mistakes. No more meddling and no more rash, love-sick actions for me." Georgianna just smiled to herself because the usual conviction that her brother's voice normally carried was absent. She just knew that sooner or later, Mr Darcy would visit his best friend in Hertfordshire and he would meet Elizabeth Bennet again. Sometimes, just sometimes, Georgianna envied her brother that he could move freely while she was confided to Pemberley.

April slowly turned into May and the first small green leaves showed on the trees. Mr Dracy took care of all those little things that occur at a huge estate such as Pemberley while he encouraged his sister to go out and visit the adjourning villages together with Mrs Reynolds. On rainy days he was bent over ledgers, books and his notes, on sunny days he could be seen riding around the countryside, taking a closer look at his favourite spots on the property. Often Georgianna was with him on her old mare.

One day her brother decided that Buttercup, the faithful horse Georgianna was riding still, would no longer do for her and that the animal deserved to go to retirement. Georgianna was very much attached to the small horse and she protested vehemently but after all said and done she also recognized that Buttercup was getting old. One day, the siblings set of to get a new horse for Georgianna, Georgianna rather reluctantly, her brother with more enthusiasm.

A small breeder of fine horses some forty miles from Pemberley was their destination and Mr Darcy had decided that they would spend several days on this little outing. He was well aware that Georgianna spend far too much time secluded at Pemberley and she needed to get out much more. Otherwise, he thought wryly, his baby sister would soon join a nunnery. After all her protests he was watching her closely and he could see the small signs of pleasure, the smile lingering on her face, the way she faced the sun, how her manner grew more animated, and was glad that he took the time to take better care of her. Georgianna deserved to be happy and if he could do anything in this regard, he would support her in every way.

Mr Darcy had chosen the breeder not only for his fine horses but also for his fine manners – it was high time that Georgianna would come into contact with the real world outside of Pemberley and evil Mr Wickhams. He watched with satisfaction the way Georgianna was talking to the breeder. Her manner was open and frank but neither coquettish nor in any way arrogant. Mrs Annesley had done a decent job as Georgianna's companion.

The horse Georgianna had chosen was a fine beast of a pale grey colour and as gentle as one could wish. She decided to name it Guinevere and Mr Darcy had to hide a smile – she had also picked the name for his Gringolet and her obsession with the Arthurian circle had provided for many a friendly jab. The short tour through Derbyshire did wonders to Georgianna. If Mr Darcy had been shocked by her world wise ways just a few weeks ago, he now saw a girl of sixteen exclaiming admiration at the rough beauty of Peak District with its ragged tors, lonely planes and charming little villages. The weather was unusual kind for May and had brought nothing but happiness to the siblings. Georgianna's pale skin had acquired a slightly tanned haze and freckles were showing. Mr Darcy could just picture Miss Bingley's shocked exclamations but to him his sister looked healthier and more lovely than ever. The thought of the Bingleys also brought Elizabeth back on his mind but he refused to dwell on her because he did not want to ruin the happy and light mood on their little excursion. Yet late at night, Mr Darcy couldn't help it – his mind and his heart travelled to Hertfordshire. Georgianna, however, never mentioned Elizabeth Bennet again. Nevertheless, she was watching her brother closely and her heart aching for him whenever she saw a sad shadow steal over his face.

Back home at Pemberley, Georgianna joined her brother almost everyday on his trips through the grounds and after a few weeks more in the sunshine she sported a bronze taint and Mr Darcy had started calling her "country lass" and remarked more than once that the colonists in the newly founded United States would take her as being an all American girl. Georgianna could sense the compliment in disguise but she was still protesting violently against his humorous charges but these did also not stop her from joining her brother almost every day. She did not realize it but by and by he taught her a lot about how to run such an estate as Pemberley. It was high time, Mr Darcy thought that Georgianna was taken from her life of idleness. Although that was the ideal of a woman of his time he still despised these artificial creatures that could be found in London that were regarded as accomplished but had no spark of common sense in their heads, were not interested in anything except ribbons and hats and could do nothing but gossip. His little sister should not turn into such a woman. He was grateful that she had taken a liking to the piano forte he had sent her many years ago but he suspected that her ardently practicing resulted from a mixture of boredom and the wish to please him. So it was time to provide some fodder for her clever head and her active mind-set.

Georgianna had never felt more alive and useful in all her life than during that spring and summer when Pemberley that she sometimes had regarded as a beloved museum suddenly became alive with tasks, challenges, and knowledge to be gathered. She had no idea that how she behaved and what she did was very unusual for a gentlewoman of her standing. She just saw the approving look in her brother's eyes and the joy it brought her to be in contact with the people of Pemberley and of being of use to a whole community. Only on rainy days she spent her days indoors and went back to her piano forte or her books because her brother had reservations when it came to the ledgers and correspondence he pondered over. Georgianna, he thought would become too clever for her own good and never get a husband. He hoped, however, that after him assigning her some responsibility over Pemberley she would never be satisfied with a stupid partner. That would also be a relief to him.

"Georgianna?", Mr Darcy asked one morning at breakfast and his sister looked up from her plate. She knew that tone – her brother wanted her to do something. "What is it, Fitzwilliam?", she questioned smilingly. She had started calling him by his first name instead of using "brother" as a form of address which he liked to read as a sign of growing self-confidence.

"I have a task for you... You remember the little pond in the west wood?" Georgianna nodded. The pond, hidden in ancient trees and shrubbery had been a favourite haunt of them when they were children and Mrs Reynolds had lived in the constant worry that one or both of them would drown in its murky waters.

"It is almost engulfed with greenery and I think it needs a little renovation and beautification. It basically needs a female touch to bring it back to life. I know that you would not destroy its magic but you could work wonders on it. The budget allows for twenty pounds being spent on it – they're yours to use." Her brother looked expectantly at Georgianna but even he was not prepared for the squeal of delight that he was greeted with.

"Oh, brother, a project all for myself! I would love to work on the pond! Thank you!" Georgianna was practically jumping with joy in her seat and he smiled. Then he suggested: "Take Richards and Mrs Reynolds with you when you start looking at it. Richards should do fine with organizing the details of the work but it should be your overall idea that is put into it. I am sure you will do an excellent job!"

Georgianna glowed with pride and happiness and had not even noticed that she had gone back to calling Mr Darcy brother. His little sister, he smiled, had become a self-confident woman in just a few weeks but she would need further stimulation. That was when he decided that he would open the house to visitors during the summer although he hated strangers trooping through his home. But maybe Georgianna would meet new friends and he, together with Mrs Reynolds, who usually conducted the visitors through the rooms, would make sure that their private sphere would not be tampered with.

Mr Darcy smiled with satisfaction when he saw Georgianna bustling from the room, wearing sturdy walking boots and calling for her horse to go and inspect her new project. He would bury himself in some legal matters that needed settling and the more he worked, he told himself, the easier it would be to not think about Elizabeth Bennet and what an excellent team she would form with his sister. And himself.

 _I had so much fun with this little chapter set at Pemberley that I came to think of doing a series of one-shots with the Darcy siblings after I finished this little story. What do you think?_


	8. Chapter 8

Dear reader,

time for a dedication. This story is dedicated to all of you I can distract from everyday life and its worries, cares and disappointment for a short and hopefully happy time. This story is also dedicated to A.P.M., a man I once knew who was the perfect embodiment of a Mr Darcy – reserved, shy, sometimes bordering on the socially awkward but with a heart of gold, a wry sense of humour and empathy that was beyond the usual.

Once again, some reactions to your comments:

headless-nic: THANK YOU :)));

vaarin: I am sorry that you obviously did not enjoy the chapter you were reading but I am trying to come as close as possible to the style of the late 18th/ early 19th century and yes, there is a lot of reflection in it – so I cannot help it...

TLeighF: Thank you! I found that quite a challenge because in my mind, Darcy is a conservative sod but I cannot really see him holding Georgianna under his thumb – so I was looking for some middle ground there. And after what the colonel had told him about the changing society I thought he might want to prepare Georgianna for some real life...

Back to the story – as promised this chapter will take us back to Longbourn and yes, we will see how Mr Bennet reacts to the books and how Jane interacts with Mr Bingley. And Lizzy will have her say, too.

I hope you will enjoy our stay at Longbourn, which will last into the next chapter

Take care,

Kleines

Chapter 8: At Longbourn

The time in Kent had grown tiresome for Elizabeth. She could feel Charlotte's worried looks on her wherever she went, her cousin's jibs had grown to such a file extent that she had a hard time not answering back and the colonel as well as Lady Catherine had taken to watching her as closely as politely being possible – the colonel more out of curiosity while Lady Catherine's every look was aimed at finding fault and the opportunity to criticize.

So it was more with a light heart than tears that Elizabeth said her goodbyes to the parsonage and looked forward to her journey back home. The household in Kent may have been quieter but Elizabeth felt the atmosphere more and more suffocating and although she hated to admit it she had realized that Mr Darcy's departure had made things even worse. It had been hard for her to find some quiet time separated from the others to actually reread his letter and she was looking forward to do this again and again on her journey and when she was back home. Without really taking notice of it it had grown one of her most treasured possessions. The trust reserved Mr Darcy had put in her elevated her spirit more than she liked, and especially more than his horrible proposal.

Charlotte had to fight tears when Elizabeth was climbing into the carriage and she could not help it but cried out: "Oh Lizzy, when shall we meet again?!" Her playfulness finally no longer subdued, Elizabeth answered with a light laugh: "In thunder, lightening or in rain?" and despite the sorrow of seeing her friend depart, Charlotte laughed but the sadness was back on her face very soon. She leant into the carriage and Elizabeth consoled her: "I am very sure that you will visit your parents over the summer and then, my dearest Charlotte, we will indeed meet again!"

Charlotte leant even closer and whispered into Elizabeth's ear: "And then, my dearest Lizzy, you will have to let me in on your secret. Whatever is going on, I cannot figure you out: Are you happy, are you sad? Sometimes a curious smile is on your face that I have never seen before and I need to know what is going on with my best friend..." Elizabeth's smile faded a little because she had no idea what she would actually tell Charlotte. But then again, it was only April. Till summer, it would be a long time and maybe Charlotte would have forgotten her threat by then. One last look into the older woman's face, however, confirmed to Elizabeth that Charlotte was not to be deterred on that. With a sigh Elizabeth just nodded and hoped that time would procure a solution.

While Elizabeth was travelling to Longbourn in a carriage, a parcel was also travelling to the small estate. The books Mr Darcy had ordered were on their way and finely wrapped: Mr Patcher took always great care to leave a good impression with his customers and with Mr Darcy especially. His shrewd sense for business had convinced him to also do the same with this Mr Bennet although he had never heard of the gentleman but it would never be amiss to win over a new customer. As the parcel was travelling with mail, it arrived one day before Elizabeth reached her home and Mr Bennet had already unwrapped the heavy item. His astonishment could not have been greater when he saw the fine and handy edition of Shakespeare. The card of the bookseller gave him no idea how these books had found their way to Longbourn but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth too deeply.

When his favourite daughter arrived back at home he was glad that he could share this precious gift with someone who would appreciate it. When Elizabeth walked through the door of his study one look told him that something was not completely right. She looked more tousled than usual after the greeting of her emotional mother.

"What it is that is bothering you, Lizzy?" Mr Bennet asked kindly and Elizabeth could feel the smile creep back on her face. She answered truthfully: "Mrs Bennet was full of regret that I didn't accept Mr Collins as a husband..." Her father's face lit up with mirth: "Well, one day, when you are married to a man who is both rich and handsome, she will claim that it was her idea that you refuse Mr Collins..." Elizabeth did not respond but felt some colour drain from her face: She could have not really afforded to turn Mr Darcy down but now the deed was done.

Mr Bennet was usually not such a close observer of character but his daughter's uncomfortable and hot looks were hard to ignore but he chose to not comment upon them. If she had something she would like to tell him, then she surely would do so in her own time. After chatting a bit about her time in Kent, Mr Bennet was quite sure that Elizabeth was keeping something from him but he could not bring himself to press her into sharing her secret. Young women, he mused, had a right and the privilege to have some secrets. He assumed that it made them feel special.

"Tell me, Lizzy, how is Lady Catherine?" he asked and Elizabeth sat very straight in her chair, lifted her chin as high as possible and looked down on her father along her, admittedly, rather short nose. Then she stared at him hard and wheezed out: "I cannot for the world, sir, see why you of all persons would need to acquire such information. Lady Catherine is a person of the highest dignity, the highest rank and full of amiable qualities, many talents that never blossomed and a healthy form of self esteem. Her opinions on every subject are full of the most obvious and well-understood plainness and her discourse decisive."

For a moment, her father was dumbfounded but then he could not stifle his laughter at Elizabeth's impression of the woman in question. Her smile was genuine when she saw her father's delight and for the first time, she felt that it was good to be home. When his mirth had subsided, he explained: "Well, then I can clearly see that these books that I received just yesterday are not a present from Lady Catherine. Maybe you can enlighten me on their origin and reasons why they ended up at Longbourn. There was no note or any other kind of message attached to them – just a bookseller from London seems to be the source of this costly gift because this is what I assume it is."

Mr Bennet lead his daughter from his desk to a small table nearby were the volumes were piled up. Elizabeth's look of bewilderment at seeing the beautiful edition soon passed and silently she leafed through the first volume she could lay her hands on. When she realized that it was an edition of Shakespeare's works, she visibly blanched and heavily sat down on a chair. "Lizzy, what ails you?", her father was concerned immediately and could not for the world see why the books bothered her so much.

Elizabeth remained silent for a moment and then decided that her father to whose library these volumes would become a new addition, deserved to know. So she took a deep breath and explained in a rushed way: "You remember that we were missing a tome of Shakespeare? We suspected that Mr Darcy had taken it and when I met him in Kent, I confronted him with this suspicion. We were indeed right and as he did not have the volume with him, he probably sent these as a form of compensation. Although..." she took them up once again "... they are a bit much..."

Mr Bennet remained silent for a moment but then he said lightly: "Well, I assume the gentleman can afford to make such gifts and who am I to complain. As he did not include any note, I cannot thank him – so that's it. Next time you see him, you may tell him how well pleased I have been with this present."

Elizabeth nodded meekly and remained silent. Once again, her father assumed that there was some mystery involved that Elizabeth guarded but he could only fathom that his daughter was in a closer relationship to Mr Darcy than she would like to confess. Secretly, he had to admit that he would be well pleased with that: Mr Darcy as son in law was taciturn but with a good head on his shoulders, not a real social grace but surely entertaining enough for his own needs and Mrs Bennet would jump for joy at such prospects. More out of fatherly duty than real concern, Mr Bennet asked: "Lizzy, if there is anything that you would like to tell me – this is the moment to do so."

But Elizabeth just shook her head so vehemently that her curls went flying and she blushed a deep crimson. That indeed did tell her father everything he needed to know and he smiled to himself when she, after a few hasty words, fled from the study.

She managed to fly up the stairs so quickly that she could not be intercepted by her sisters or her mother and when she closed the door behind her she took a deep and calming breath: Her father had definitely been too shrewd for her today – the insipid conversations at Rosings and at the parsonage must have taken their toll on her. Before, however, she had regained her composure, Jane entered the bedroom silently and smiled at her sister in this beatific way that made her seem all the more like an angel.

"Jane, oh, Jane!", Elizabeth exclaimed and threw her arms around her bewildered sister. Jane was not really used to the fact that Elizabeth was so tender-hearted and sensitive, so she rather awkwardly patted her on the back before she gently disentangled herself. She then looked at her younger sister and her smile, if possible, grew even wider: "Lizzy, Lizzy, I have the most wonderful news in the world for you!"

"What might that be, sister? A second Mr Bingley has arrived in the country? One of our sisters is married?" Elizabeth stopped her wild guessing when she looked closely at Jane who had blushed a most becoming scarlet and almost squealed: "Who needs a second Mr Bingley when the first is back at Netherfield? He arrived just four days ago and gossip has it that he intends to stay up to Christmas!"

"What?!", Elizabeth was dumbfounded and her mind was racing: How was this sudden change of heart possible? With Mr Bingley back and for such a long time, Jane had every change in the world to get to know him better and maybe her happiness was not lost at all. But her swirling thoughts were interrupted by Jane's announcement: "And the best of it all is that we, you and I, are invited to dinner at Netherfield tomorrow evening. This morning, a missive from Miss Bingley arrived here."

Elizabeth could hardly fight her urge to disbelievingly shake her head and she practically plucked the short note from Jane's hand and impatiently read through the few lines. With every line, it was evident that Miss Bingley was not at all "well pleased" (as she had written) that she was back in the country but it seemed as if she was merely ordered about her brother's orders. Elizabeth could not help but smile gleefully: Mr Bingley seemed to finally have found enough self-esteem to finally fight against his strong-willed sister. Elizabeth could not have been happier with the note and Jane's smile that never left her face told her enough to know that her beloved sister saw a chance at happiness, and this time, Elizabeth swore, she would personally make sure that Mr Bingley was well aware of Jane's fondness of him. Even if she had to act like her own mother – that was a sacrifice that she was willing to make.

The newly arrived was very soon engulfed in the busy household at Longbourn and only in the night, she had time to return to Mr Darcy's letter but she found that she already knew it by heart. She kept wondering whether Mr Bingley's sudden appearance at Ntherfield could possibly result from some interference of his friend – but then again, Mr Bingley was a grown man and very well capable of making his own decision. Only he did not seem very willing to do so. Elizabeth, when she was sitting in the window seat of the parlor and looking into the dark night outside the window, mused how exactly she could extract that sensitive information from Mr Bingley or his sister as gracefully as possible but she determined to just wait and see what the conversation would allow for.

The next morning, breakfast was even more noisy than usual because Mrs Bennet was all excitement about her two daughters' engagement this evening and she foresaw the greatest possibilities arising from this dinner. Jane and Elizabeth, however, were even more taciturn than usual to avoid Mrs Bennet's constant probing which was very trying on Mrs Bennet's patience and of course her nerves.

The two sister fled from the table as soon as decency allowed for and withdrew into their bedroom. While Elizabeth looked forward to the evening with a calm composure, Jane was all excitement and fluttered about the room like a beautiful butterfly. Finally Elizabeth, who had tried to bury her nose in a book, commanded: "For heaven's sake, Jane, sit still and do something useful! Don't you have a bonnet to mend, a ribbon to fix or something else to do?"

Jane merely laughed when she saw her sister's upset face and declared: "You are very wise and very right, Lizzy, I should definitely spend my time thinking about what dress to wear, which ribbons to match, which shoes to steal from Kitty or Lydia and so on." Elizabeth joined in her laughter and then nodded: "Yes, you should prepare as thoroughly as possible and I will gladly assist you in whatever you need help in."

So the sister were very soon buried in dressing gowns that were deemed too old fashioned, too inelegant, too often worn, not becoming, ill-fitting or simply bad taste. Finally Elizabeth allowed Jane to wear one of her own favourite dresses and they were now fussing over ribbons, little accessories, shoes, shawls, bonnets and all the little fineries of female wardrobe. The afternoon was thus spent in the most girlish way possible and although Elizabeth would have preferred to simply retire to one of her favourite spots out of doors, she was well aware that once in a while, she needed to participate in something like this and her sister's radiant beauty and happiness made it all the more worthwhile for Elizabeth.

When Mrs Bennet was finally called for to give her final approval of the attire of both of her eldest daughters, she was close to tears: Where Jane was the fair-haired angel, all glowing and innocent beauty, Elizabeth was more like a dark-haired devil in the dark red gown she was wearing. Although Mrs Bennet had always judged Jane as her most beautiful daughter, but now she had to admit that something about Elizabeth had changed: Her smile was more world-wise and mysterious and the look in her eyes bespoke of a secret happiness that was most becoming and gave her an air that was almost seductive. Yes, Mrs Bennet concluded, maybe not all was lost for Lizzy. Her realisation, however, she kept to herself because Jane was at the centre of her attention and she would have very much astonished Elizabeth with her ideas.

Finally, the two young women were ready to mount the carriage that was to bring them to Netherfield. As to not tousle their hair, Jane and Elizabeth did not wave a good-bye to her mother who was standing at the porch and looking after the carriage. It seemed strange but when she looked after her two daughters, she felt as if she was already saying farewell to them and let them leave for the world. Mrs Bennet, who was normally not prone to deep emotions, felt a single tear slid down her cheek and she smiled at herself – for once she realised her own foolishness.

The ride to Netherfield was short and very soon the imposing building was looming ahead. The carriage crunched on the white gravel and when a footman opened the door and helped them exit the vehicle, Jane had trouble hiding her nervousness when she saw Charles Bingley awaiting them outside. Elizabeth joined her sister on the gravel and she also felt a flutter of excitement running through her body: Tonight, her beloved sister had a chance to regain her happiness and whatever would be in her power, she would do so that Jane might win the heart of the man she loved dearly.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear reader,

We continue with our stay at Hertfordshire but the next chapter shall bring us into the North of England – I hope :)

Thank you, Motherof8, for your comment and yes, I promise to update as quickly as possible but sometimes this ugly beast named real life comes to visit and a very demanding beast it is ... This chapter took a lot longer than anticipated because I had trouble thinking up enough mean things for Caroline and Lizzy – so tell me what you think about what I came up with :)

Haruko, thank you for this very important information! I didn't know that – I was just thinking about Caroline Bingley's horribly orange dress in the 2005 movie which clashed terribly with her hair, and as Lizzy indeed always wore light colours which were not necessarily very flattering, I decided to allow her some colour. But maybe you can read the colour of her dress as a sign that the happy ending is near ;)

Anyway, we will now meet Charles again, and yes, Caroline is also present and vile as ever. So have fun with it!

Love,

Kleines

Chapter 9: An Evening of Embarrassments

The sisters were escorted into the drawing room first so that they could meet Miss Bingley, too, but Mr Bingley was so full of talk and animation that it was hard to feel frightened or excited at that prospect. He had lost some of his clumsiness and he managed to present his thoughts and ideas in a more coherent way but his delight was as unabashed as ever:

"I am so glad to be back in the country. London was so tiring and the company, I felt was so snobbish and superficial, that I could hardly bear it. My sister, of course, loves town. She is a creature of fashion and the country seems to be ... well... too rural for her taste."

Elizabeth had to hide a grin when she heard these words and left Jane to answer: "Oh yes, the country seems to be more natural and pure, in a way. The people may not be as fashionable and well-versed in everything but I think I also prefer the country over town. My time in London was very diverting indeed, but the hustle and bustle of the big city made me feel so small and insignificant."

"You have been in town? When?" Mr Bingley was all astonishment and did nothing to hide his surprise at this revelation. Jane was in the middle of explaining her visit to her uncle and aunt when they reached the drawing room and Miss Bingley rose to greet them.

In Elizabeth's eyes she looked like a spoilt and displeased lapdog – her dress was far too elegant and costly for this occasion, her studied air of cultivated boredom clashed horribly with Charles's enthusiasm and her thinly veiled disdain towards the Bennet sisters was hard to bear. On the spur of the moment, Elizabeth decided to give her the hardest time possible without being outright impolite. This prospect lightened her mood considerably and with a twinkle in her eyes, she went down in a small courtesy, barely enough to notice.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, what a pleasure to see you again here at Netherfield. Who would have thought that we should meet here again?" Miss Bingley was all saccharine pleasure at renewing the acquaintance and Elizabeth found it hard to not utter some rather impolite reply but Jane came to her aid and fabricated a decent answer.

Mr Bingley, however, was not deterred from the original topic and asked again: "So, tell me, Miss Bennet, when have you been to town and why haven't you called? We would have been delighted to renew our charming acquaintance and add you to our circle of friends in London!" Jane's look of utter bewilderment should have told Mr Bingley enough but when Jane remained silent, he pressed a little more: "It almost seems as if there is a mystery involved here!"

Jane exchanged an uncomfortable look with Elizabeth but Miss Bingley showed no sign of embarrassment at the situation as a fast glance of both sisters confirmed. After a fortifying breath, Jane explained: "Well, I have been in town at the beginning of this year to visit our aunt and uncle. As I also thought it nice to renew and strengthen the acquaintance, I called at your townhouse and had tea with your sister, Miss Bingley. On that occasion, you were on business but your sister told me she would inform you about my visit. It must have slipped her mind..."

Ever lovely Jane, she was not capable of not saving Miss Bingley's face and the undeserving woman used that opportunity immediately: "Now that you mention it, Miss Bennet, I remember your visit as clearly as if it had been yesterday. It had totally slipped my mind. Oh well, there are so many social engagements and obligations that sometimes one just misses one. I am sure you can forgive me my little lapse of memory..."

While Jane was all smiles and understanding and Elizabeth just remained silent in her disapproval, Mr Bingley at first just starred at his sister disbelievingly. Then, however, he exploded in a shower of angry words: "Caroline, how can this be possible?! Miss Bennet is a dear friend of us and I am particularly fond of her – how could you just forget to mention her visit and her staying in town?! We could have had such a lovely time together in London this winter! You ruined a perfectly good opportunity!"

The Bennet sisters were of course embarrassed by Mr Bingley's untoward behaviour but Elizabeth took a great amount of gratification from his outburst while Jane had difficulty hiding her happiness in Mr Bingley openly displaying his partiality. Caroline Bingley flushed with embarrassment and would have loved to simply retire, pretending a headache or some other sort of ailment but this would have been quite obvious. So she just put on her most apologetic smile and cooed: "But you've heard Miss Bennet – she, with her heart of gold, has already forgiven me, angel that she is! She can understand that a woman of fashion has so many social obligations that one might slip her mind. Of course, I cannot express how sorry I am to have forgotten such a good friend but now that we stay here at Netherfield again, I am sure we will have ample opportunity to deepen our friendship, won't we?" Miss Bingley's winning smile oozed falsehood but Jane, soft-hearted and forgiving, stepped up at once and put a gloved hand on her arm, reassuring her: "Miss Bingley, please don't be upset about it, of course I am not angry with you, how could I?"

Then she turned to Mr Bingley and her smile became even more dazzling when she pleaded with him, too: "Mr Bingley, don't be angry with your sister – we are all reunited here in Hertfordshire and no harm was done. So let's not dwell on old grievances and spoil the time we have now together." Jane could have asked for the moon and Mr Bingley, by the besotted look on his face, would have readily agreed to present it to her with a nice ribbon wrapped around it. How could he then refuse such a simple favour? Thus he answered accordingly: "But of course, Miss Bennet! I am only glad that you don't think us haughty or uninterested in your continued friendship. Losing your regard would indeed be the worst thing that could befall me."

These words were more than abundantly clear and Jane blushed a deep red while Mr Bingley looked rather embarrassed and Elizabeth took this as her cue to chance the subject: "Tell me, Mr Bingley, my curiosity is piqued – how comes that you are back at Netherfield?"

If possible, Mr Bingley looked even more embarrassed now than before and he searched for words but his sister saw her chance for revenge come and explained: "Charles just got this idea in his head. He was complaining about town practically all year and suddenly he was a flutter of action and activity and in mere two days he had us relocated. It was quite a shock to say goodbye to all of my friends in such a hurry. I still cannot fathom what he had been thinking of!" Miss Bingley looked like the perfect victim and Mr Bingley turned red. Finally, when all eyes were on him, he stuttered: "Well, I always had the intention of returning here. Why should I rent a house and then leave it empty? That doesn't make much sense to me..."

Miss Bingley was obviously not yet done with her revenge because her saccharine smile was firmly back in place when she added: "And of course Mr Darcy also convinced you to come back to Netherfield! What would you do without his advice?" Mr Bingley blushed again and both Jane and Elizabeth stared at Miss Bingley incredulously. Finally, Elizabeth found her voice: "Mr Darcy recommended coming back to Hertfordshire?"

"Yes, of course. He seemed to be convinced that my brother would be very happy here – I have no idea why he should think so but this is what I have heard when he came to our townhouse just a couple of days ago. After his visit, Charles was all action and decided to move us back here – the sooner the better. So it doesn't take a genius to assume that we are here on Mr Darcy's advice..." All saccharine sweetness was gone from Miss Bingley's voice – she sounded hard and displeased and her cold stare was fixed on her brother who flinched slightly under her obvious displeasure. The Bennet sisters exchanged uncomfortable looks – domestic quarrels like this were not pleasant to witness although Elizabeth could barely contain her glee and her pleasure that Mr Darcy seemed to have lived up to his words and indeed made amends.

Jane, however, tried to simply remedy this uncomfortable situation and smiled at Mr Bingley: "Well, sometimes, one needs a friend for advice and a push in the direction one wants to go anyway, don't you think so Mr Bingley?" Of course Mr Bingley could not agree more and from there on Jane stirred the conversation in calmer waters and by the time they entered the dining room, she and Mr Bingley were discussing the merits of the house and further improvements that could be made while Elizabeth and Miss Bingley followed in silence.

Elizabeth did not mind remaining silent for the rest of the evening and listening to the two happy lovers but Miss Bingley would never be satisfied with the role of an onlooker, so she soon engaged Elizabeth in conversation. Her intent was very clear from the beginning – she tried to embarrass Elizabeth as much as she could. So she started by saying: "I really wasn't aware of the fact that you have connections to town. Can you please detail them?"

Elizabeth sighed because she could easily see where this was supposed to lead: Her uncle was in trade, a lawyer by profession and therefore beneath Miss Bingley's circle of friends and acquaintances. Miss Bingley tried to make her ashamed of her relatives but Elizabeth was actually quite proud of her uncle and aunt. They were sensible people and successful in what they did. Of course, a woman like Caroline Bingley would never think of calling them accomplished or even gentlemanlike but Elizabeth had long decided that the opinion of her did not count in her world. So she held her head high and smiled when she gave her reply.

"My uncle and aunt Gardiner live in Cheapside, near Gracechurch. My uncle is quite a successful lawyer and owns several warehouses. My aunt obviously takes care of the children. They are very sweet-natured and adore Jane especially, but who doesn't?" Elizabeth's smile deepened with affection for her sister but at the same time she threw a pointed look towards Mr Bingley and Jane who were conversing so intently that they were lost to the world around them.

"Oh yes", Miss Bingley replied archly, "who doesn't?" Then she turned back to the original topic: "Well, I think I have come across the name of Gardiner but I would have never guessed you had relations not belonging to the gentry..." Elizabeth's smile did not flicker but she just nodded her head pleasantly: "Oh yes, we do and we like them a lot." Her smile turned just a tiny bit malicious when she continued: "The world is changing, Miss Bingley, and faster than you might like. We may not notice it here in the peaceful country but you as an expert in town-life have surely noticed how class-distinction slowly loses its value. But then again, why should I point this out to you of all people? I've heard that your family also made the family fortune in trade..."

Miss Bingley's face turned white with fury and she scathed: "Who has told such infamous lies about my family?!" Elizabeth did her best to look surprised by Miss Bingley's obvious distress and answered: "I think it was your brother – or maybe Mr Darcy? One of the two it was who told me that your family had been in business. I found that information rather charming because it showed me that social mobility is actually taking place. And you are such a lady of fashion that one would never guess. And your brother is such a good soul that he actually doesn't care – a real gentleman I would call him, not matter whether he belongs to the gentry or not..."

Miss Bingley was silenced by so much saccharine goodwill and Elizabeth had a hard time not to look too triumphant but it had felt good to finally be able to repay Caroline Bingley all the little insults, downgradings and snubbings since last November. And it had been good to take revenge for Jane who was too good-natured to actually do this.

Mr Bingley and Jane finally realized that the conversation between the two females had stopped and turned towards them. "Caroline, Miss Elizabeth, you must forgive me for monopolizing Miss Bennet in such a way. I take such pleasure in being reunited with Hertfordshire, Netherfield and Miss Bennet that I can hardly contain my pleasure", Charles blurted out and both he and Jane blushed handsomely. Elizabeth smiled – oh yes, they were a beautiful couple.

"Don't worry, Mr Bingley", Elizabeth quickly reassured the man, "your sister and I had a lively discussion of family connections. Sometimes one discovers the most astonishing things..."

"Oh yes, this is true!", Mr Bingley eagerly jumped on the topic and did not see the warning stare his sister was giving him but continued unabashed: "Did you know that my family had been in trade for many years? I am actually proud that they were so successful that our generation can now finally move up into the realms of the gentry. Without their talent and intelligence, Caroline and I wouldn't be sitting here today..."

Jane, who was catching on the tone of conversation much quicker than Mr Bingley, smiled benignly and said: "Oh, this is quite lovely to know that you are not ashamed of your family. Many people are because they think that they are better than their forefathers but this is ridiculous. Without them, we wouldn't be here..."

"This is exactly what I meant!", Mr Bingley agreed with enthusiasm and Elizabeth had to hide a laugh when she sneaked a glance at Miss Bingley's ashen face. She nonetheless continued: "Just imagine the long chain of generations, of men and women that brought us here. It's an awe-inspiring idea: All those brave, intelligent, resourceful people laughing, loving, fighting, crying and finally dying. That's just amazing!"

Jane smiled at her sister's fanciful image and added: "Yes, it goes back to Adam and Eve in paradise and they were probably already conversing like we do. Somehow this is a calming thought..."

Mr Bingley nodded but before he could add a thought of his own his sister bit out: "I just wonder whether they were so resourceful as we are today..." The way she put emphasis on "resourceful", it was pretty clear to Elizabeth that she meant menacing and husband-hunting but Mr Bingley chose to misunderstand her words and Elizabeth suddenly wondered whether he was really that well-meaning. Mr Bingley said: "Oh, that cannot possible be the case. We once discussed what the term accomplished encompassed and resourceful is pretty much down the same lane: We are inventors, traders, travellers and explorers, soldiers, colonists, teachers and scientists. It is really amazing. And you females are just the same: painting, speaking foreign languages, reading, riding, designing all kinds of things, hosting balls, making polite conversation and some ladies even write books and poetry – incredible! This is what I call resourceful but most of you forget about all your talents as soon as you are married. It really is a pity..."

Elizabeth had to stifle a laugh when she saw the horrified look on Miss Bingley's face and couldn't help cry out: "Why, Mr Bingley, who would have thought that you harbour sympathies for the bluestockings!" Mr Bingley looked uncomfortable but he bravely stood his ground: "I just think it such a waste – women are so talented but in most marriages they don't have a chance to play out their talents..."

Elizabeth gave in to the temptation to tease: "And next, my dear Mr Bingley, you suggest that every person in England should be able to vote..." Mr Bingley looked even more uncomfortable and admitted: "Well, Darcy and me, we sometimes discussed this idea..." That was new indeed and gave an interesting twist to Mr Darcy's personality. Elizabeth had always judged him to be rather conservative but maybe she had been wrong in that regard. So she could not help but ask: "And what were your opinions on that?"

Mr Bingley shrugged his shoulders and explained: "We agreed that our country is not yet ready for something like this but we both thought that it would be a good idea to educate the masses and that then, yes, everybody should be able to vote."

Elizabeth was dumbfound but Miss Bingley cried out: "You horrify me, Charles – you are talking revolution!" Mr Bingley agreed: "Yes, maybe I am and this is why we should leave politics behind and talk about something less dangerous..."

The conversation turned to life in town and the living conditions of the classes – still dangerous stuff but much more easy to handle. All of the set had assumed that the evening would be filled with light conversation but Mr Bingley had talked politics to the ladies – it was almost a scandal and Elizabeth was much mollified that her sister was in love with a progressive man who indeed sometimes had an opinion of himself, even if that opinion bordered on the dangerous.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear reader,_

 _another chapter on its way and again, we will meet an old acquaintance: Enter Georgianna, that vomit-inducing pixie ;-)_

 _Thank you for your lovely comments and a huge THANK YOU to whoever wrote about grooms and manservants/ valets: That was really helpful!_

 _Piper: That sounds fascinating! I did something similar some years ago but I looked at the sailor in Jane Austen. Good luck!_

 _Enjoy this chapter and the summer!_

 _Take care, greetings from Denmark for now,_

 _Kleines_

Chapter 10: To the North!

Soon it was the rumour of Meryton and beyond that Charles Bingley had returned to the country to woo the eldest Miss Bennet. Mrs Bennet added fuel to this fire whenever she could and especially Elizabeth was embarrassed at least once a week by her mother's open display of delight at the prospect of such an advantageous match. Yet neither Jane nor Mr Bingley himself did really care about tact and decorum – they were too much in love and too happy to worry about such trifles. Miss Bingley's face turned more displeased while spring turned into summer and invitations and visits were a regular occurrence between Longbourn and Netherfield so that all could bear witness to her foul mood.

With all the bliss in the house, Jane being lost to the world, Mary reading sermons more pointedly than ever and her younger sisters being excited beyond description, Elizabeth fled the house as often as she could and she felt her loneliness very keenly. Her thoughts wandered to the future, Jane's happiness and how life at Longborn would change when she moved to Netherfield or to town. Elizabeth knew that she would be even lonelier then. At the same time she did not mind solitary walks and quiet hours that were reserved for musings about life in general and her own prospects.

Sometimes Mr Darcy would creep into her thoughts and she realized that he would be good company. Taciturn but reflective, intelligent and circumspect he would be the partner in her musings, providing her with new insights and ideas. She sat dreamily at the pond and stared at the sparkling water. Her vivid imagination conjured a picture of Mr Darcy, leaning against the tree she was sitting under and also looking at the pond. She had no difficulty fleshing out his appearance: stern brow, serious look, erect posture, a little stiff and formal, his attire elegant but fitting for the country. She smiled at her own little fantasies and engaged her dream-companion in a discussion about the stoic philosophy which seemed such a fitting topic for the gentleman. She could easily imagine his answers and her teasing remarks, aiming to make him laugh.

The time was so pleasantly passed this way that Elizabeth reserved a few hours each day to practice her imagination and conjured him up to keep her mind company. She was thus absent from the house most of the time and did not notice that her uncle and aunt had arrived from London. After the noisy greeting of the Bennet-family was over, Mr Gardiner realized that his favourite niece was missing from the chorus of excited female voices and he went in search for Elizabeth. Mr Gardiner was familiar with Elizabeth's little antics and found her quite quickly. He took a moment to observe his niece who was sitting at the water's edge and giving a vivid impression of sad loneliness. Immediate pity overtook him – Mr Gardiner was a sensible and sensitive man and he could easily assume how the young woman was feeling. In the spur of the moment, he decided that Elizabeth needed some distraction.

"Lizzy, my dearest Lizzy!", he said when he came close enough for her to hear him and he put even more cordiality in his voice than usual. His niece jumped and her face turned flamingly red. She was embarrassed being discovered daydreaming impossible dreams and was relieved when she saw her uncle walking towards her. He would not be so tactless as to pester her about her absent-mindedness. After a moment to recollect her thoughts, Elizabeth jumped to her feet and true delight showed on her face.

"Uncle Gardiner! What a lovely surprise! What brings you to the country? Have you come alone? How long will you stay?" She was practically bombarding him with questions and he smilingly held up a hand to stop her.

"Slow down, Lizzy, dearest! Your aunt is still in the house and we've come here to visit you. We will be travelling on to the North in a few days. I was just thinking that it would be lovely if you could join us in our little excursion. With all the fuss about Jane's courtship, it seems to me as if you could do with some rest and distraction... I have not yet spoken to your aunt about this but I don't see a problem in the scheme."

While he spoke, Elizabeth's eyes grew wide – first with surprise at the unexpected invitation and then with delight at the prospect of travelling. But she also felt ashamed that she obviously had been promoting such a pitiful image of herself and felt heat rise in her cheeks once more when she answered: "Uncle, I would be delighted if I could join you to the North! Travelling seems like a good idea when our household is in a little uproar about the courtship of Jane and Mr Bingley. All the excitement leaves me a little bit bewildered and I would like to escape for a time..."

Her uncle smiled at his niece's calm judgement of the situation – the marriage was indeed the most exciting thing that could happen in the life of a young woman and Elizabeth seemed very much unfazed by that. He couldn't resist to tease her: "Wait your turn, Lizzy, and you will enjoy the same excitement and fuzz about your own marriage. Your mother will cheer whatever champion you will bring to her and the whole neighbourhood will be very well informed about the gentleman's fortune and your feelings..." Elizabeth saw the laughter in her uncle's eyes but she still knew that he was actually too close to the truth for comfort. So she buried her face in her hands and shook her head so violently that her curls went flying.

Speaking to her aunt turned out to be a mere formality and soon Elizabeth was packing her trunk. It was difficult for her to hide her relief in leaving behind Longbourn and in a moment of calm she wondered whether she still belonged to the noisy household. The last nine months had changed so much in her life that she wished she could move on to the next step – no matter how that might look. Jane joined her in the window seat on her last evening and took her hand in hers. Confidently, she leaned closer and whispered: "I know, Lizzy, that there is someone out there for you who will make you just as happy as Mr Bingley makes me. Don't worry, you might already know the gentleman..."

Before Elizabeth could enquire to what Jane meant exactly, her sister was called away and left her wondering but also smiling. The last months had taught her that yes, she already knew someone she could spend the rest of her life with although she was not sure whether she was destined to experience such happiness as Jane. But then again, she thought wryly, Jane was such a sweet-natured person that she deserved all the happiness in the world, while she was more of a taunter and a sceptic and such people did not seem to be able to reach such blissful heights as Jane was currently traversing.

The morning Elizabeth was leaving with her uncle and aunt, she indeed had a blissful smile on her face and couldn't wait for the carriage to move and bring her north to unknown landscapes, different people and new experiences. Not for the first time she envied men who could travel and see the world. She felt a keen longing for all those places she had read about: Greece with its ruins, imperial Rome, romantic France, exotic India with its elephants, revolutionary America – the world was so huge and she was confined to Longbourn. But now, finally, she was allowed a little bit of freedom and Elizabeth had to think of her manners – otherwise she would have shouted for joy.

Although the Lake District was not exactly the most exciting place to go to, as her uncle had put it, Elizabeth was very satisfied with what she saw. Picturesque ruins, old and majestic trees, rugged cliffs and windswept heathers had put her mind to rest and taught her an invaluable lesson: There was more to the world than a competitive marriage market, ribbons, money, manners and accomplishments. Elizabeth was a sorry excuse for a drawer but she still had employed her pen as best as she could. But far more often she found herself writing down impressions, lines of poetry, sketches of character that captured her moods far more to her liking than her poorly done drawings. People she encountered were honoured with short and vivid descriptions and sometimes little stories came to her mind – the chambermaid with the sad eyes had lost her beloved to the waves, the old tree had witnessed a dramatic hanging of a young starving poacher, the small cottage had housed happiness of a grandmother rearing her grandchildren while the mother worked in the fields. Her imagination provided her with all the stories, biographies and details that she did not see and Elizabeth realized that apart from reading and walking, writing was indeed another thing that she was really accomplished at. Again, Caroline Bingley came to mind – she would be horrified at the idea of a woman writing, even if it was only sketches of stories that would never develop into full-blown novels, the scandalized genre that had everyone excited.

Her satisfaction was so great that her protest was rather subdued when her aunt suggested stopping at Lambton, her old home, and paying a visit to Pemberley that she remembered quite well from her childhood and that she wanted to show to her husband and her niece. Mrs Gardiner had a keen eye for beauty and could enjoy an aesthetically arranged park, an architecturally great house or a handsome dress and she wanted to share these experiences with her family. But she was also wise enough to realize that her husband was more interested in the well-stocked ponds that belonged to the grounds of Pemberley. So Elizabeth was overruled by both her aunt's and uncle's enthusiasm when it came to the decision of whether the small travelling company should visit Pemberley. Elizabeth tried not to voice her reluctance too openly but still she felt highly uncomfortable when the carriage was rolling through the park of the estate.

Compared to the neat lawn that surrounded Rosings, Pemberley was ensconced in woods that bordered on wilderness. Old oak trees spread their branches over the driveway, deer was fleeing from the rattling of the carriage and suddenly, the view opened from a little hill. In an idyllic valley, Pemberley was overlooking a lake and a small rivulet that was feeding into it. Trees and the grass seemed to be impossibly green while the house itself had a stern and majestic atmosphere about it. The grey stone looked almost white in the summer sunshine and the windows were sparkling in an alluring way.

For a moment, Elizabeth was speechless because of the sheer beauty of the view but when the carriage rattled on, she had to stifle a laugh – she could have been mistress of all of that. But then again, she did not really deserve something like this and she highly doubted that she would have been capable of being mistress over such an estate. Suddenly, she felt incredibly small, insignificant and unworthy. Although she was not prone to crying, she had to gulp down a traitorous tear that tried to make its way across her cheek. Although she had refused Mr Darcy's offer she had learnt so much about him in these last few weeks and months that she felt much closer to him now. Her own little fantasies had also kept her mind engaged with the proud man and she assumed that she understood some things better now. Elizabeth did not like to admit it but Mr Darcy had given her another perspective on life for the first time and she felt the challenge tingling in her.

Elizabeth's mind was occupied with all of these thoughts when the carriage crunched on the pebbles in front of the entrance of Pemberley. While the three travellers were still admiring the aesthetics of the majestic building, a very unlikely figure appeared on the scene. A young girl with untidy blonde hair and a rather dirty dress walked towards the carriage. Her feet were clad in sturdy boots that were muddy, and her walk was brisk and business-like. For a moment, Elizabeth assumed that this was the housekeeper but her age and her demeanour bespoke a different standing. A servant was following her in a respectful distance but he was reluctant to approach the strangers and from his body language it seemed obvious that he would have like to take shelter in the house – with his charge that he was keeping an eye on. A moment later an older woman panted across the lawn and the travellers watched the display with bewilderment.

"Miss Georginna! We need to discuss the latest offers from..." The older woman stopped speaking and looked at the carriage – it was obvious that she had been so occupied that she hadn't noticed the newly arrived visitors. The girl that had been addressed as Miss Georgianna also stopped in her tracks and looked at the Gardiners and Elizabeth with curiosity. Then a broad smile lightened up her face and she opened her arms wide: "Welcome to Pemberley! I am very sorry for this untoward greeting. Mrs Reynolds, can you please take care of our guests while I try to make myself presentable?" With these words she vanished into the house and Mrs Reynolds, the older woman, looked after her, lost for words as it seemed. But she soon bustled over to the carriage and took care of her charges.

Elizabeth, however, had been intrigued by the young woman, and couldn't help asking: "Pardon my curiosity but Miss Georgianna is Mr Darcy's sister, is that right?" Mrs Reynolds looked positively flustered but she still answered: "Yes, that is correct. I am very sorry that you should have made her acquaintance in such circumstances but her latest project takes up all her energy. Miss Georgianna is redesigning a pond on the grounds that the siblings love a lot. So she spends most of her days out of doors and in an attire not altogether befitting her standing but her brother thought it would do her good and she enjoys this project so much..."

Mrs Gardiner stepped into the conversation while Elizabeth still processed the information that Mr Darcy would let his sister do such work. She said: "Well, to be sure, I haven't seen such a charming young woman with such a healthy glow in many years. And she seems to be very capable..."

That was all the encouragement Mrs Reynolds needed to eulogize the siblings. The Gardiners listened with well concealed amusement while Elizabeth couldn't help but be astonished of what the housekeeper said about Mr Darcy as a master. While she conducted the visitors inside the impressive entrance hall, she explained: "The Darcy-family belonged to the landed gentry for many generations and has been on the verge of higher nobility for a long time also. But to be sure, Mr Darcy has never given any sign of this – he doesn't care much about rank, he is much more concerned with character. Mr Darcy and his sister have become orphans at an early age, well it is always too early to loose one's parents, isn't it, but since then he has taken care of his sister and running the estate with its extensive grounds and all the land is so much work. But his dedication is unrivalled and the love for what he is doing is evident. He is an excellent master, strict but just and well-informed. And Miss Georgianna becomes the heart and soul of Pemberley. But enough about the family, you are probably more interested in the house itself..."

Elizabeth followed her uncle and aunt in a daze. She had learned that Mr Darcy was by no means the arrogant and detestable man he had seemed to be at the Meryton assembly but according to what she had heard from Mrs Reynolds now, she had misjudged him entirely. Internally, she cringed at her own lack of circumspection and judgement of character but on the other hand he seemed to be a real saint which she also had trouble believing. But an ordinary man would do very well for her – Elizabeth had no interest in a saint or an ideal but she figured that she could cope with Mr Darcy's rough edges very well.

From the entrance hall they were conducted into the main part of the building with Mrs Reynolds leading the way and giving information about the history of Pemberley. Suddenly, she stopped however and motioned with her hands: "Ah, and here we meet Miss Georgianna again." The young woman they had encountered on the lawn already, had stepped from one of the rooms and Mrs Reynolds performed the introduction: "Mrs and Mr Gardiner from London and their niece Miss Elizabeth Bennet from Longbourn in Hertfordshire." While Elizabeth was still down in a courtesy, Georgianna unceremoniously blurted out: "What? You are Elizabeth Bennet? My brother has told me so much about you and I am so glad that we finally meet!" The Gardiners, Mrs Reynolds and also Elizabeth herself looked at Georgianna with bewilderment and she blushed but Elizabeth had to admit that she was rather pleased by receiving such a warm welcome.

"Miss Georgianna, that is most kind of you to say. But now I know that I will only disappoint you in my real life mediocracy because tales seldom live up to the hard facts", Elizabeth replied with a genuine smile on her face. Her uncle and aunt were still astonished because they had not been aware of the fact that their niece entertained connections in such high circles.

"Oh, I don't believe that. My brother is not exactly prone to exaggeration. He tends to be very much attached to the facts even if he likes somebody", Georgianna was probably not really aware of what she had said but then again, her quick sly glance at Elizabeth's face might tell a different story. At any account, Elizabeth felt the need to stir the conversation into calmer waters and enquired politely: "But where is your brother?"

Georgianna waved with her hand: "Oh, here and there. Whenever the weather is good, he is riding around the estate, talking to people, improving things, making plans. Sometimes I accompany him but at the moment I am occupied with my own little project. We have a pond here that needs some attention..."

"But I trust that Mr Darcy is well?", Elizabeth asked and while they were talking, they moved through the rooms that, although they were so beautiful, only received a passing glance. The conversation with Georgianna held much more interest for the two young women while the housekeeper and the Gardiners watched in astonishment at the familiarity the two displayed. But Georgianna and Elizabeth had taken an instant liking towards each other and after the usual enquiries, Elizabeth was engaged in a lively discussion of the design concerning the pond.

They were so deep in conversation that they did not realize that another person had entered the scene. Mr Darcy was back from his excursion and watched the two women with barely concealed amusement but also with a good deal of satisfaction – seeing Georgianna and Elizabeth in such easy conversation with each other without himself having to mediate between them made him happier than he had ever imagined.

 _Wow, this took me longer than anticipated and I hope that I will be quicker with the next one but as I am in holiday mood at the moment, I don't want to promise anything. But the next chapter is already planned. I hope you don't mind staying in Pemberley for a little while longer :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: All is well that ends well

Dear Reader,

Wow, that were a lot of comments from you, sljh85 :) about the sanitary issue: Well, I assume that Jane Austen et al. would have thought it highly inappropriate to talk about such things. In later times, I think it was simply not interesting unless some major ... ah ... action takes place on the loo. In my case here I thought that mentioning the servant is enough – he would help Mr Darcy to whatever place. Yes, Darcy misses out on the ball but I don't see this as a major problem because he would have had enough opportunity to observe Bingley and Jane before that – at the Meryton Assembly, when Jane was at Netherfield and I assume that there were other gatherings in the neighbourhood to which the parties of Netherfield and Longbourn were invited. In my mind the reading session between Elizabeth and Darcy makes more sense than the dance at the ball although the dance is more socially acceptable. And about the last comment: I couldn't agree more but I couldn't resist the little jab at QOP. Although, I don't care whether British actors play "British" roles – whoever is best suited should get the job :)

Thank you once again headless-nic! I hope I don't steal too much time from you ;) But we're nearly there :)

And a special thanks to PatDracy for the support of my Georgianna :)

And another wow is in order: We've reached more than 250 followers and more than 70 favourites – that's incredible! Thaaaaank you all of you out there !

Anyway, we are nearing the end. An epilogue will be in order and then that's it. But I promised a series of one-shots set at Pemberley. They will be called "Scenes at Pemberley" or something like this. And I am also thinking about a story about Mary. But I will also definitely return to Midsomer Murders. There will be a longer sequel to "Cully's Question" and another story about Tom Barnaby. Oh man, so many projects :) Let's see what comes first.

So, once again, have fun reading and take care!

Kleines

In mid-sentence, Georgianna looked up and saw her brother standing still as a statue in the adjourning room. She was just about to basically drag Elizabeth to the pond to hear her opinion about her efforts when she noticed her brother. She stopped mid-sentence and stared wide-eyed at him, who stepped forth with an equally wide smile.

At first Elizabeth was confused why her hostess had suddenly gone mute but then she saw Mr Darcy. Never would she have admitted it to anyone but when he came to greet the little party and a smile lit up his face, she could feel some strange weakness in her knees. Although in her fantasies she had spent hours and hours debating with him, meeting him again in real life was an entirely different affair. Nervousness and pleasure fought in her and she did her best to remain calm. It wouldn't do to faint now or give any indication that something was out of the ordinary.

Without knowing Mr Darcy echoed the words of Georgianna: "Welcome to Pemberley, Miss Bennet! It is a pleasure to have you here." The Gardiners followed the greeting with interest – all the more so as Elizabeth blushed a little because of such a warmth in Mr Darcy's voice. Hastily, she performed the introductions and was all the more surprised by his next words: "I hope that you, Mr and Mrs Gardiner, and you, Miss Bennet, will do us the honour of staying here at Pemberley. If your travel plans allow for it, we would be very pleased indeed, if you could stay a few days or even longer here with us."

The visitors stared at the master of the house with wide eyes and a quick glance to Georgianna confirmed to Elizabeth that she was just as surprised by her brother's sudden hospitality. But then a knowing smile appeared on her face and she seconded her brother's invitation with the liveliest words so that the Gardiners had no chance but to agree to a stay at Pemberley and both siblings smiled broadly. Elizabeth's opinion was not taken in account but by the way Mr Darcy acted she presumed that he had not taken any insult from her rather fierce rejection so many month ago and her sudden appearance at his home now. Both the books and Mr Bingley's reappearance at Netherfield had already hinted at the fact that he was not angry with her but on the contrary did all he could to show her his true self.

The warm and welcoming smile on his face that was normally so proud and disagreeable transformed the man even further and he was soon engaged in a lively discussion with her uncle about the fish ponds. Georgianna still smiled to herself when she again joined Elizabeth and her aunt. The latter still looked confused about the unexpected invitation but she assumed that the connection her niece had with the gentleman made it alright to accept such a rather untoward move. But then again, here at Pemberley, ceremony and decorum seemed to be less valued by the inhabitants. She fondly remembered Mr Darcy's mother, Lady Anne, who had also had her rather wild moments that always charmed everyone although they were also somewhat out of the usual decorous behaviour expected from such a lady.

Georgianna was practically dragging Elizabeth outside but before the two of them could vanish from view, Georgianna turned around once more and saw Mrs Gardiner standing a little forlornly in the room. With a few hasty steps she was by her side and gently led her towards the terrace: "Mrs Gardiner, I am sure you are acquainted with the latest London fashions when it comes to little town gardens and I would be very grateful indeed if you could give your opinion on my little project. I am still at loss how to decorate the banks or whether they should simply be left in peace..." With these words the ladies vanished out of doors and Mr Gardiner and Mr Darcy were left alone in the room.

Smilingly, the first watched the women eagerly crossing the lawn and then turned to his host: "Well, Mr Darcy, I can see that the country works its charm also in Pemberley. It all seems so informal and natural here..."

Mr Darcy almost choked but he covered up his momentary confusion with a polite cough and then explained: "Your niece would probably say otherwise. This has nothing to do with the country as such but with Pemberley. This is home to me and my sister and we don't see any need to be strict and formal in this environment. People who come here are visitors and dear friends of us – so we don't need to pay too much attention to decorum and formalities."

Without realising, he had made Mr Gardiner highly uncomfortable because he had never met Mr Darcy before and to be called a dear friend seemed all the more wrong. He felt like an intruder and said so which now made Mr Darcy realize his faux pas: "My dear Mr Gardiner, you are an uncle of Miss Elizabeth and her sisters – how could you be a stranger to me and my sister? No, you are a friend and guest and most welcome here!"

So much cordiality confused Mr Gardiner immensely but he chose to not delve deeper into that but he resolved to watch his host and his niece very carefully – there seemed to be a special bond between the two young people and he would not be very surprised if his Lizzy had not enchanted the wealthy landowner. But Mr Gardiner did not say anything about what he thought but changed the topic of the conversation and soon the two men were discussing the ponds, London business and the war. Both were highly satisfied to find that the other was not only well informed but also discreet and sensible. Mr Darcy did not know it but he had passed the test.

Mrs Gardiner and Elizabeth were led by Georgianna across the lawns and now and then their hostess pointed out particularly picturesque views, old trees that ancestors had planted or she delved into funny little stories from her brother's and her own childhood. Elizabeth had trouble hiding her surprise concerning Georgianna because she had expected a shy and insecure girl, a little heartbroken maybe, but this self-conscious and entirely charming young woman surpassed her wildest thoughts. Mrs Gardiner found that Georgianna might be a little too unorthodox in her way of showing her guests around but she was also taken in by her innocent charm and excused her with her youth. Compared to her nieces, especially Lydia and Kitty, Georgianna Darcy was a beacon in female behaviour. She smiled to herself and remembered her favourite niece Lizzy, who had also been a lively young girl when she was younger. She had to learn the hard way how a woman of the gentry had to behave but she assumed that Miss Darcy's wealth would protect her from such harsh lessons and she was sure that Mr Darcy would find a suitable husband for her who could match her lively and charming ways and who would find her just as engaging and intelligent as she found their young guide. Little did Mrs Gardiner know that Georgianna Darcy was normally a shy and insecure young woman who preferred to hide behind her piano forte.

Georgianna, however, had indeed change through the last months and she had also decided that she wanted to leave a good impression with Miss Bennet and Mrs Gardiner. Therefore she was much more talkative than normal and she found an amiable companion in Elizabeth, who supported her efforts by providing admiration for the beautiful grounds and little stories of her own when she talked about her sisters. Georgianna sighed deeply: "You are very fortunate to have so many sisters. I imagine that it is always entertaining in your household."

Elizabeth laughed: "Sometimes a bit too entertaining when you would like to read in peace..." While they were talking they had reached the pond Georgianna was taking care of and she proudly showed her visitors around. Both were happily adding thoughts and ideas of their own and when Mr Darcy and Mr Gardiner joined the females, they were engaged in a heated debate about water plants, fish and Asian decorations which just became popular in London.

Mr Darcy would have loved to watch the two women who meant most in his life a little more but he also knew that it would be very impolite to simply stare at them. But the feeling of happiness that took hold of him when he watched his little sister and Miss Bennet in lively discussion was something he would treasure for the rest of his life. Mr Gardiner stepped up to the little group and he was greeted by his wife while Elizabeth turned and a warm and bright smile appeared on her face when she saw him. He could feel his heart flutter and felt nervous when he, too, joined the group.

Before they could however all become experts on pond design, Mr Darcy suggested that they should take a little walk around the estate and then go in to take some refreshments. This suggestion was greeted with much approval and Georgianna, without much ado, claimed the attention of both Mr and Mrs Gardiner by pointing out some detail on the facade of Pemberley so that Mr Darcy was left to accompany Elizabeth.

When he stepped up next to her, her smile deepened and for the first time, he thought that maybe there was still hope. But he had no intention of forcing the topic of their past onto her and he was about to tell some trivial anecdote when Elizabeth looked up at him and said: "My father and I very much appreciated the beautiful edition of Shakespeare – thank you so much!"

He couldn't help smiling at her but didn't say anything. So Elizabeth continued: "You know, after my accusations you probably had no other choice but to replace the book but this edition was totally uncalled for..."

"If I was able to bring joy to you and your father, then it was absolutely worth it...", he defended himself and still smiled. Elizabeth laughed little and just shook her head in defeat. Bravely she continued: "And about Mr Bingley..." Unsure of how to finish that sentence, Elizabeth trailed off and eyed him insecurely. She was surprised to see him supress a curse but after a moment he had caught himself and explained: "I had hoped that Bingley would not mention my involvement. You would have known but I assume that he talked about it rather openly and your sister is also well informed now."

Elizabeth nodded but said smilingly: "My sister is far too happy to care about such trivial details. All that matters to her is the fact that Mr Bingley came back and that he actually proposed to her – they will be married at the end of summer. And Mr Bingley himself didn't let this bit of information slip. His sister, Miss Bingley, was rather upset about it. I think she is cross with you for bringing her brother back to Netherfield..."

"Oh thank heavens!", Mr Darcy exclaimed in comical relief and Elizabeth could not help it but broke out in laughter.

"So it is true that she was chasing you and you were not interested?" As soon as she had calmed down again, she simply had to ask this question and Mr Darcy just looked at her disbelievingly when he answered: "Do you really think that I could possibly be interested, let alone happy with a woman like Caroline Bingley?" He stopped and made sure that the rest of their company was safely out of earshot. Then he added: "I know that I hurt you terribly, Miss Elizabeth, but I hope that I have been able to prove to you that I am not that awful person that you thought I was. My feelings for you have not changed. I barely dare to hope that yours have done so and in my favour also. But if they did, then please let me know immediately. Otherwise I will never speak of the topic again."

He looked at her as if she held his fate in her hands and for a moment she realized she did. Carefully she began: "Mr Darcy, my feelings have indeed changed considerably. I was thinking of you a lot these days and I realized that my harsh judgment of your character was not only wrong but also uncalled for. I beg your pardon for this." He nodded and looked disappointed. But Elizabeth was not yet done: "I learnt a lot of you these past months: The books you sent, Mr Bingley telling me how you discussed politics with him. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you are not the conservative that I took you to be. I enjoyed our evening in the library a lot and I realized that you made my stay in Kent not only bearable but also enjoyable. Colonel Fitzwilliam has told me a lot about you and I realized what a decent man you are..."

Elizabeth looked up at him and blushed when a slow smile spread over his face. "Go on!", he gently urged her on. So, deeply blushing by now, she bravely continued: "And now I see your sister here – not the arrogant and spoilt girl I had expected but a charming and lovable young woman; I hear your housekeeper singing your praise and you yourself are so much changed... This must be the magic of Pemberley..."

When she had mentioned Mrs Reynolds, a faint tinge of red spread across his cheeks but when she mentioned the magic of Pemberley, he had to laugh: "You are not the first to notice this. Bingley had also commented on this and there seems to some truth in this. I am at home here, feel secure and free – so I can let go of stiff decorum and formalities. This the Fitzwilliam Darcy I wish I could be always and everywhere..."

Elizabeth smiled at him and shook her head energetically: "Please don't! Because then there will be even more young women lining up for your attention and in this competition there will be one who is more interesting to you than I am..." When she realized what she had said, she blushed a deep crimson but Mr Darcy just laughed out loud: "So, Miss Bennet, is this a yes?!"

"You have not asked me anything!", Elizabeth exclaimed defensively but he did not stop laughing but gathered her up in his arms and whirled her around when he finally asked: "Will you do me the honour, Elizabeth Bennet, of marrying me?"

Breathless Elizabeth exclaimed a "yes, definitely, Mr Darcy!" and they both were laughing with happiness by now.

Mr and Mrs Gardiner and Georgianna had realized that there was some sort of tumult behind them and turned just in time to see a laughing Mr Darcy whirling Elizabeth through the air. None of them said a word but they just exchanged meaningful looks and happy smiles. Finally Georgianna gave a sigh of relief and explained: "I am so glad that my brother is happy again. He had been suffering terribly. And I am also happy that he chose Elizabeth. She is just wonderful!"

Mrs Gardiner just shook her head: "Ah, children, they grow up far too quickly..." and then she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief while Mr Gardiner was beaming from one ear to the other and took his wife in his arms.

In the meantime, Mr Darcy and Elizabeth had caught up with the three others and both were a little breathless. Mr Darcy cleared his throat and began a little uncomfortably: "I think Miss Bennet and I have to make an announcement to you: Miss Bennet has just accepted my proposal which means we are engaged." Georgianna was the first to react. She simply jumped at her brother with a squeal of delight while Elizabeth was hugged by her uncle and aunt and then Georgianna also turned to her and her smile was like the sun: "So, I may as well call you sister..."

It was a happy company that made its way back to the house and two happy lovers sat down to write letters – both addressed to Mr Bennet. Elizabeth added another letter for her sister Jane and Mr Darcy composed one for Mr Bingley as his closest friend. It took them much longer than usual to write these letters because they kept smiling at each other and sometimes Elizabeth broke out into quiet and happy laughter while Mr Darcy was watching her completely enchanted.

Dinner that evening was a noisy affair – plans and ideas flew over the table like swallows in the summer. It was agreed upon that Mr Darcy should marry Elizabeth at Pemberley and not as soon as Jane would marry Mr Bingley. Secretly, Elizabeth was relieved because she wanted a ceremony all for her own and Mr Darcy seemed to feel the same – a beautiful wedding in the autumn when the trees would sport many colours from green to yellow, red and brown was just as romantic for both of them than a wedding in spring or summer.

Before he retired to bed that evening, Mr Darcy walked through some rooms as was his habit. Normally he did that to enjoy the calm of the house, look at a painting in more detail or think of the times when his parents were still alive. Then the house seemed to be empty and lifeless despite all its peacefulness. This evening, however, only thoughts of the future filled his mind and for the first time, Pemberley was not only the home of his parents but also the place where his own family would live, love, laugh, fight, make up and simply be together. And suddenly Pemberley had that homely glow that it had lost when his mother had died so many years ago because the manor had a mistress again.

 _Wow, that's it. I promised you an epilogue and this is what you will get and then I really hope that I will see you all again at other projects of mine :)_


	12. Epilogue

Dear reader,

this is the end of a story that has brought much joy to me and I hope some entertainment to you as well. Thank you for your lovely comments! It has been a pleasure and a literal joyride through and through!

Take care and keep reading :)

Love,

Kleines

Epilogue

"Oh Fitzwilliam!", Elizabeth sighed quietly, "you'll get dirty through and through and I will be the one who gets the telling-off from Mrs Reynolds for the green and brown stains on your clothing..."

If Elizabeth had thought that no one overheard her complaint, she was sorely mistaken because out of nowhere it seemed two arms were wrapped around her and when she turned and stifled a little surprised scream she saw her husband leaning over her. His mouth found his way to her ear and he whispered: "The little rascal can't help it. Like father like son!"

The pride in Mr Darcy's voice was hard to ignore and Elizabeth smiled, mollified. Yes, Fitzwilliam Darcy Jr, five years old now, was a little rascal but he was also like his father. Only when he laughed he looked like his mother. His nickname was 'Mudcake' and little did he know that his father sported the same nickname – but only used when husband and wife were alone.

Six years had passed since Elizabeth Bennet had become Mrs Darcy and she had been happy since the moment of her wedding. Admittedly, the weeks before the ceremony at Pemberley had been wild. Her father had not been that much surprised by the two letters he had received but her mother had been in an uproar for the better part of that time – her nerves had been good companions in that and definitely made the most of it. Still, Mrs Bennet had managed to inform everyone who was willing to hear and a lot who were not willing to hear how fortunate her two elder daughters were and what a lucky woman she herself was. Elizabeth had felt that half of the county had been in tumult about the two marriages and she had wished nothing more than to flee from home.

Luckily, Mr Darcy had it arranged that he visited his friend Mr Bingley at Netherfield and naturally, the two sisters and the two friends dined often together, went on little excursions and thus only had to endure the sour face of Caroline Bingley. Shortly after the wedding of Jane and Mr Bingley she had returned to town to stay with her sister Mrs Hurst and rumour had it that she found an incredibly old, rich and disagreeable baron to marry next year.

Mr Bingley's sweet disposition could not even been spoilt by his future mother-in-law and her sometimes frightful antics while Mr Darcy had learnt to value the company of his future father-in-law. Mr Bennet's dry humour and his intelligence had been much in his favour and the small but quite exquisite library at Longbourn had been a refuge for both gentlemen and Elizabeth, too. Only then did Mr Darcy truly understand what it had meant to father and daughter to loose one of their treasured volumes.

The wedding as such had not been as grand as Mrs Bennet had wished but as the Bingleys had spent an insensible amount of money on theirs, she was mollified. On the contrary, the ceremony at the chapel belonging to Pemberley had been a quiet and dignified affair – even Mrs Bennet had been persuaded to cry as silently as possible. In this she was compassionately accompanied by Mrs Gardiner and although Mr Bennet would have never admitted it, he also had trouble letting his favourite daughter go. But a look in her beaming face and an invitation to stay at Pemberley as long and as often as he would like finally did the trick.

The only downside was that Kitty and Lydia were also far too often at Pemberley and whenever they were guests at the manor, Georgianna and the Darcys were as strict and concerned with decorum as possible so that the young and rather wild girls could learn something. Slowly, their efforts seemed to bring results and as a treat both were promised a trip to the townhouse shortly before Christmas to go to the opera and experience town life. Mary had shown no interest in such distraction – but her story is another to tell.

While Mrs and Mr Darcy were watching their son run across the lawn and chasing his dog Arthur (Georgianna named him...), Georgianna herself entered the scene. She was accompanied by her latest conquest, a young and dashing nobleman of the distinguished Beaufort-family. Elizabeth watched the couple and smiled to herself. It did not matter to her whether Georgianna would marry that gentleman as long as she was happy but she suspected that her husband a different opinion on that matter if the slight frown on his face was anything to go by.

While Elizabeth was thus reflecting these past six years of her life she had to admit that she had been wrong in so many things and best of all she had been wrong in the assumption that a sceptical like herself could not experience such happiness. She smiled to herself as she leant back into her husband's embrace. Not for the first time Elizabeth Bennet thought that life was good.


End file.
